


Take me down to the Paradise City

by Tedecanyella



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Saving Tony Stark, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedecanyella/pseuds/Tedecanyella
Summary: "–¿Qué coño ha pasado? –pregunta Steve, rodando sobre un hombro para escupir en el suelo, sobre la gravilla del pavimento, y una mano se posa en su pelo, hay una risa grave y seca, aliviada, sobre él.Esa voz…–Lenguaje –le recuerda, con demasiada calidez, y de golpe Steve está parpadeando, intentando enfocar la silueta del hombre encima de él recortada contra el sol, y quién está allí es Tony, sin traje, solo vaqueros y la camiseta de Black Sabbath arremangada, vello negro de los brazos al descubierto, y sus manos, afectuosas, trazando pasadas íntimas sobre su nuca, pulgar acariciando la piel sensible bajo el lóbulo de su oreja."O, Steve toma un camino largo e inesperado para salvar a Bucky, Tony, y, de paso, el universo entero, en el que entre otras cosas se enfrenta a sus sentimientos por más de una persona.O, más aventuras poliamorosas de Steve.





	Take me down to the Paradise City

**Author's Note:**

> Antes que nada, Feliz Año Nuevo! Espero que, os vayan como os vayan las cosas, este 2019 llegue acompañado de ilusiones :)
> 
> Y respecto a este monstruo... La verdad es que vi el tráiler de _Endgame_ y me apeteció escribir un poco de Stony cortito. Lo que ha salido... no es corto, y no es exactamente Stony -aunque HAY Stony, y la relación entre Tony y Steve tiene un papel muy importante en todo el fic.
> 
> Sea como sea, espero que lo disfrutéis.
> 
> Título sacado de _Paradise City_ de Guns N' Roses, por supuesto ;)
> 
> ¡Un abrazo!

Steve abre los ojos tomando bocanadas de aire desesperadas, sintiéndose ahogarse, la luz demasiado intensa de la mañana cegándole, y hay dos manos en sus hombros, cálidas, buscando piel, el pulso en su cuello, a las que se agarra como a un ancla, tumbando la cabeza para refugiarse en una de ellas, en el olor familiar, el tacto curtido…

–Eh, eh, Steve, estás bien, estás bien –le asegura una voz conocida, y es fácil creerla, a pesar del temblor en ella, de la firmeza exagerada que sugiere autocontrol, alguien sobreponiéndose para no dejar escapar sus emociones.

–¿Qué coño ha pasado? –pregunta Steve, rodando sobre un hombro para escupir en el suelo, sobre la gravilla del pavimento, y una mano se posa en su pelo, hay una risa grave y seca, aliviada, sobre él.

Esa voz…

–Lenguaje –le recuerda, con demasiada calidez, y de golpe Steve está parpadeando, intentando enfocar la silueta del hombre encima de él recortada contra el sol, y quién está allí es Tony, sin traje, solo vaqueros y la camiseta de Black Sabbath arremangada, vello negro de los brazos al descubierto, y sus manos, afectuosas, trazando pasadas íntimas sobre su nuca, pulgar acariciando la piel sensible bajo el lóbulo de su oreja.

Steve se retira como si se hubiera quemado, arrastrándose hacia atrás por el suelo, y Tony frunce el ceño, pero no intenta alcanzarle, alza las manos a los lados.

–Eh, Steve, tómatelo con calma. Has perdido casi tres minutos.

Steve mira a su alrededor, pero no se encuentran en medio del fragor de una batalla. Están ellos dos, y su Harley, allí, aparcada a un lado de la carretera, como ellos, tirados en una cuneta. Steve se enjuaga la nariz con el dorso de la mano, y nota la humedad, sabe que está sangrando incluso antes de ver el color rojo rubí que parece brillar con demasiada intensidad a pleno día.

Todo parece irreal. Un decorado. No sabe cómo ha llegado a ese espacio abierto, apacible, de cielos amplios en que solo cuelgan algunas nubes grandes y espesas que viajan con el viento como veleros, pero hay algo, _algo_ en el fondo de su mente que debería recordar y que no es capaz de…

–Steve, deberíamos volver a la torre –está diciendo Tony, aún sin acercarse a él pero visiblemente preocupado, de rodillas en el suelo.

– _Qué_ ha pasado –insiste Steve, porque no quiere delatarse con las preguntas de verdad: _dónde estoy, qué haces tú aquí,_ y sobre todo, _qué es eso tan importante que teníamos que solucionar y no sé cómo…_

–Has perdido el conocimiento –le informa Tony, apretando los labios–. Sin causa aparente, lo que es bastante preocupante.

–He perdido el conocimiento… ¿conduciendo la moto?

Tony asiente, y Steve le mira de pies a cabeza, pero no parece herido. Él mismo tampoco tiene más heridas que la hemorragia de nariz inexplicable y la sensación de que está _todo mal_ , de que está en el lugar equivocado, de que tendría que estar en otra parte de manera _urgente_.

–Tú… ¿ibas conmigo? –pregunta Steve de todas maneras, intentando situarse, y hay un cierto cambio en la expresión de Tony, que ata corta la preocupación abierta de antes, ese _afecto_ desmedido, para ponerse una máscara mucho más conocida.

Tony Stark, genio inalcanzable con el control de todo lo que pasa a su alrededor.

Por una vez, Steve tiene que admitir que es un alivio.

–Sí. JARVIS se ha puesto al mando incluso antes de que yo me diera cuenta –explica, y mueve una mano, gesto cortante–. Déjalo. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas, Steve?

Steve intenta concentrarse, pero la cabeza le da vueltas.

Quiere decir que lo último es Peggy ( _vamos a pedir que toquen una canción lenta entonces_ ), y el agua del Ártico enterrándole, pero es mentira, porque conoce a Tony. Porque sabe quién es JARVIS, aunque hay algo que no le cuadra, una inquietud que tiñe todos sus pensamientos…

 _Sabe_ que Tony cayó del cielo en la batalla de Nueva York y durante unos minutos _todos_ creyeron que estaba muerto. _Todos_. Hulk, Clint, Nat, Thor…

… La Torre.

–No lo sé –admite, porque todo lo que intenta recordar parece equivocado, como si estuviera dando las respuestas incorrectas en un examen, y cuanto más intenta darle sentido a lo que tiene en la cabeza mayor se hace el pozo de frustración dentro de él.

–Eh, eh –vuelve a decir Tony, y sus botas crujen sobre la gravilla.

La mano que le pone en el hombro es tranquilizadora, y ver un jet aterrizando en medio de una carretera remota también, a pesar de todo. Le proporciona una cierta sensación de normalidad.

Tony consigue ponerle de pie de alguna forma, y Steve se permite apoyarse en él mientras avanzan hacia la rampa.

–Venga –gruñe Tony–. Nos vamos a casa.

***

Cuando Wanda aparta las manos de sus sienes, hay lágrimas en sus ojos enormes, una desesperación insufrible en todas sus facciones, y Steve quiere consolarla, quiere disculparse por todos los errores que abrieron las grietas que hicieron posible ese desastre, pero no encuentra las palabras.

Le lleva unos instantes darse cuenta de que el nudo apretado en lo alto de su garganta no le deja hablar, y de que él también está llorando.

–Wanda –dice Tony, a su lado, voz tensa pero llena de autoridad, y Wanda sacude la cabeza, una y otra vez.

–No es nuestro Steve.

Es un alivio, oírlo.

Volver a acordarse de _su_ Wanda, sus gorros de lana y su magia flotando como estática, su valentía, su pasión.

Cuando se sentó a su lado en una cama de hotel y le dijo, mirándole a los ojos, que iba a reunirse con Visión, y Steve se sintió tan orgulloso que apenas habría sabido qué hacer con él mismo si Natasha no le hubiera salvado de su propio sentimentalismo:

“Vamos a estar cerca. Pero no tanto como para no dejaros algo de intimidad.”

–¿Sabes cómo has llegado aquí? –pregunta esa Wanda más compuesta, más adulta, que reconoce y al mismo tiempo _no_ , paradoxalmente.

Steve se pasa la lengua por los labios, concentrándose. Su memoria es como una madeja, difícil de deshacer, cabos sueltos, hilos enredados… Es como más de _una_ madeja, distintos colores.

El viento en el rostro y los brazos de Tony alrededor de su cintura; no, eso no; una mano pequeña sujeta con fuerza a la suya, y el desplazamiento de energía a su alrededor, el zumbido suave de los círculos moviéndose con tanta rapidez alrededor de su cabeza que ni sus ojos eran capaces de verlos, y su consciencia escapando poco a poco, como líquido marchándose por un desagüe, remolinos de agua, y entonces…

Nada. Entonces nada.

–No. No sé cómo. Pero sé por qué –dice, subiendo la vista hacia Wanda.

–Es una llamada de socorro.

Steve asiente, agradecido, y las palabras entrecortadas por la indignación de Tony le llaman la atención. Le vuelve a mirar, recostado en una mesa de cristal grande, a un par de metros del sofá de cuero donde Steve está sentado.

–¿Socorro? Antes de empezar a hablar de ayudar a nadie, quiero saber qué significa exactamente que no es _nuestro_ Steve, porque yo estoy pensando más bien en una celda de contención y…

–Tony –le interrumpe Wanda, sin alzar la voz pero con gravedad, levantando una mano hacia él––. ¿Puedo?

Tony aprieta los labios en una mueca de descontento, pero asiente, se yergue y se acerca a ella.

Las hebras de magia emergen de las puntas de los dedos de Wanda hacia la sien de Tony, cuya expresión cambia hacia esa rabia que le deja lívido, horror involuntario en sus ojos.

–¿Es… el futuro? –pregunta, sin aliento, a Steve, que mueve la cabeza.

–No. Creo que no… ¿En qué año estamos?

–2018. Es 22 de diciembre de 2018.

–Sí. Sí, es la fecha correcta para mí también…

–No puede ser el futuro –corrobora Wanda por ellos–. Este Steve tiene recuerdos distintos a los de nuestro universo…

–Otra realidad –murmura Tony, frotándose los labios con la mano, como si quisiera esconder lo que sea que está pasando allí, y ríe, seco e inesperado, cabreado–. ¿Estamos hablando de un universo paralelo?

Steve quiere ofrecer una respuesta, consolar ese pánico que puede ver apoderándose de él, la luz del reactor de arco en su pecho subiendo y bajando cada vez más rápido, y al mismo tiempo quiere gritarle porque no le _debe_ excusas, porque si de verdad está en otro mundo, ese Tony no puede juzgarles por lo que dejaron que ocurriera cuando no estuvo allí para equivocarse con todos ellos.

–Este Steve ha vivido cosas que no han pasado para nosotros, no en nuestra realidad. Puedes llamarlo cómo quieras.

–Oh, a Bruce va a _encantarle_ esto –está murmurando Tony, más para sí que para ellos, desquiciado–. Vale, vale, Steve-paralelo sale de su realidad y se mete en _nuestro_ Steve, que, por cierto, ¿qué pasa con _nuestro_ Steve?

Hay un brillo asesino en sus ojos cuando lo pregunta, protector, y Steve no sabe si siempre ha sido capaz de leer a Tony de esa forma, pero ahora es como un libro abierto ante él y _duele_ , no lo quiere, siempre tuvo sus razones para mantener la distancia con Tony. Sabía que se quemaría si se acercaba, y allí está, no puede lidiar con ese Tony cuando el suyo está… _perdido_ , se repite.

 _Perdido_. En algún lugar del espacio.

 –Nuestro Steve está justo aquí –dice Wanda, con una sonrisa hacia Steve, que es incapaz de devolvérsela–. _Es_ nuestro Steve, pero con la consciencia de otro dentro, además de la suya propia. Está viendo más de una posible realidad a la vez, ha adquirido recuerdos distintos a los suyos, pero todo lo que ha vivido sigue estando allí…

–No me siento como dos personas a la vez –prueba a decir Steve, que no está seguro de entenderlo, y Wanda asiente.

–No eres dos personas a la vez. Eres una sola persona para quien se ha abierto una puerta a otras posibilidades… Puede ser difícil de manejar. Puede ser que reprimas ciertos recuerdos, por instinto de preservación, que no te acuerdes de nada de lo que has vivido en este o el otro universo o que te vayas acordando de cosas poco a poco…

–¿Y esto es permanente? –interrumpe Tony, tenso.

–No lo sé. Puede que sí –admite Wanda, y Tony entierra el rostro en las manos y por un momento Steve está convencido de que va a derrumbarse, pero cuando vuelve a alzar la vista hay una expresión pétrea en su rostro, cuadra los hombros.

–Nos has dado tu perspectiva –dice–. Ahora quiero la científica. Escáner cerebral, resonancia magnética… quiero pruebas de que esto no es una trampa, de que Steve, el de _verdad_ , no está en peligro…  

Y de golpe es demasiado.

Lo último que Steve recuerda con claridad es estática en los oídos y dos ojos oscuros mirándole desde una fotografía recortada. El pesar, y el frío.

Pero la ansiedad y el remordimiento instalados en su pecho, eso no tiene que recordarlo porque siguen allí, la sensación de urgencia, de que necesitan actuar, _ya_.

– _No_ –dice, con contundencia, y puede sentir la incandescencia de Tony incluso desde la distancia que siguen manteniendo, uno sentado y el otro de pie, porque Steve no ha llegado al punto de querer entrar en algún tipo de enfrentamiento, ha estado dispuesto a darle esa ventaja.

Hasta el momento.

–¿No? –repite Tony, con dureza–. Llegas aquí, como un… parásito, pones en peligro a Steve metiéndote dentro de su mente, y aunque Wanda diga que está ahí dentro, sé que quien está hablando ahora mismo conmigo es un desconocido, y no puedes dignarte a pasar por unas pruebas…

–No necesito pruebas, necesito _ayuda_ –escupe Steve, y se encuentra incorporándose, haciéndose alto y enorme ante Tony, que nunca se ha dejado amedrentar–. Necesito que, por una vez, dejes de actuar como si el mundo girara a tu alrededor, como si _todo_ lo que pasa en el universo tuviera que ver contigo, y que me _ayudéis_.

Espera que Tony se encienda, que replique, espera otra pelea, no sabe _qué_. Puñetazos y el traje, el eco del escudo al caer.

El Steve que es ahora tiene su escudo, es una certeza que tiene dentro, y es otra cosa que _duele_.

–¿Ayudarte? –escupe Tony–. ¿A qué? A que vuelvas a ese mundo que habéis destrozado _vosotros_ …

Y Tony siempre ha sabido encontrarle los botones para provocarle, decir las palabras justas, pero Steve no tiene dieciocho años y no está en la puerta de un bar, y hay una parte de él que _odia_ pero que está allí que sabe que _ese_ Tony y él han sido amantes, así que cierra los puños y no lanza ningún golpe.

–No soy una amenaza. No soy una trampa. Soy yo. Si tienes algún respeto por el Steve que conoces, por favor, extiéndelo hacia mí por un momento. Porque necesito que me escuches, Tony. Puede que los que fuimos Vengadores tuviéramos parte de responsabilidad en el desastre que has visto, pero no es algo que consiguiéramos calcular. Y el resultado es que no pudimos con el último megalomaníaco que apareció con ansias de poder. La mitad del universo. Escúchame aunque solo sea para evitar que esto pueda pasaros a vosotros.

Tony está temblando entero, aunque intenta disimularlo, y Steve tiene que reprimir el impulso de ir hacia él y abrazarle. Nunca han hecho eso, y al mismo tiempo lleva meses haciéndolo. Empieza a entender lo que Wanda quería decir con lo del instinto de preservación.

–Vamos a escucharte, Steve.

Es Wanda quien habla. Y lo hace como una líder, no como una joven asustada de su propio poder.

–Vamos a escucharte, pero incluso si decidimos que vale la pena asumir el riesgo de jugar con la realidad para ayudarte, no voy a garantizarte que haya forma de hacerlo.

–De momento estás bajo protocolo de posible amenaza –dice Tony, hostilidad abierta–. Voy a estar en mi taller. No me busques si no es para esas pruebas.

Se marcha sin volver a mirar atrás, y Steve se deja caer en el sofá, como si le hubieran cortado la corriente eléctrica, incapaz de moverse.

***

–Así que… vivo aquí, en la torre –ha dicho Steve, y solo le ha hecho falta echar un vistazo a la expresión compasiva de Wanda para arrepentirse de haber hablado porque se ha dado cuenta de que lo sabe perfectamente; vive en el ático. Con Tony.

No se ha dirigido allí, por supuesto. El protocolo de posible amenaza establece que puede moverse con libertad por el recinto de la torre, y resulta que ha podido orientarse él solo hasta su apartamento, que no ha pisado en meses.

Hace dos días durmió en una cama en Wakanda, en medio de un silencio demasiado profundo, demasiado vacío, y hace dos días durmió en la cama enorme de lo alto de la torre con la nariz enterrada en la nuca empapada de sudor de Tony.

Esa noche, sin embargo, la pasa revolviéndose en una cama que huele a detergente, aplastando una y otra vez las almohadas y dando vueltas, intentando no examinar de cerca esas cosas que no deberían ser suyas y que van emergiendo poco a poco del fondo de su subconsciente, que le van asaltando.

Se pregunta, con el corazón en un puño, dónde está Bucky en ese universo aparentemente idílico. Si sigue en manos de Hydra, o si quizás Steve nunca le encontró y está viviendo en ese piso de Bucarest destartalado pero pulcro, lleno de mimo en los detalles –ojalá sea eso último, se dice, deseándolo con fervor.

Por mucho que lo intenta, no logra destapar ningún recuerdo asociado a Bucky, y delibera con él mismo si debería preguntarle a JARVIS, vista fija en las sombras del techo, pero no quiere delatarse, no quiere mostrar más de él mismo de lo necesario.

A las cuatro de la mañana, harto de torturarse pensando en montar una misión de rescate, sale de la cama y se viste con el pantalón de chándal y la sudadera que encuentra en el armario.

–JARVIS –dice, con una sensación de nostalgia aguda–. ¿Crees que puedo ir a dar unas vueltas por Central Park sin que Iron Man haga una aparición?

–No se preocupe, Capitán, puedo monitorizarle desde aquí por si el señor Stark necesita saber su paradero, pero me temo que voy a tener que avisarle si sale de un cierto perímetro –responde JARVIS, que por supuesto sigue siendo tan capaz de entender las sutilezas del lenguaje humano como Steve recuerda.

–Gracias, JARVIS.

–No se merecen.

Puede jugar según sus normas de momento. No tiene nada que ganar escapando de la torre, fugándose. Solo le queda esperar, se repite una y otra vez, y correr a toda velocidad por los caminos de Central Park no es tan efectivo como destrozar sacos de boxeo pero estar al aire libre sienta bien.

Está trotando por el camino de vuelta a la torre, el aire fresco de la mañana en los pulmones y el cuerpo cubierto de sudor, dejándose calmar por el murmullo de las hojas de los árboles frotándose la una contra la otra por encima de él, como algo vivo, cuando de golpe lo ve con claridad; es algo que está allí, en su mente, y no entiende cómo ha podido pasarlo por alto hasta entonces, como si hubiera estado esquivando la esquina de una habitación con la mirada.

Bucky está en la torre.

Bucky vive en la torre con ellos, con el resto de los Vengadores.

Y JARVIS sigue allí, no FRIDAY, a pesar de que es el año 2018.

Le cuesta seguir su propio razonamiento, por qué una cosa le lleva a la otra, como una revelación, pero no le importa. De pronto está esprintando, un solo pensamiento agolpándosele en la mente como la sangre en las venas; Bucky, Bucky, Bucky.

Cuando alcanza el ascensor del hall privado de los residentes de la torre y presiona con insistencia el número del piso de Bucky, JARVIS le informa:

–Capitán Rogers, si desea hablar con el Sargento Barnes, me tomaré la libertad de informarle de que ahora mismo está esperándole en su apartamento, al que le he dado acceso siguiendo sus instrucciones habituales.

–Gracias, JARVIS –responde Steve, y casi quiere decirle cuánto le ha echado de menos, pero supone que sería absurdo porque nunca ha dejado de estar allí con él.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren y Steve se precipita fuera, en dirección a la cocina, por instinto.

Bucky está allí.

De carne y hueso bajo la luz del sol, sentado en uno de los taburetes de esa barra de mármol absurdamente enorme y lujosa, bebiendo café mientras se da golpecitos en el labio con la goma de un lápiz, vista fija en el periódico. Haciendo el crucigrama.

Steve se siente paralizado, de golpe, y es Bucky quien alza los ojos hacia él, con una expresión de complicidad cansada que le ha visto mil y una veces antes; en la calle, después de las clases, del trabajo, en una marcha interminable por zona de guerra y en el campo de batalla, en una reunión en una habitación pequeña, mesa llena de mapas y el humo de los cigarrillos enroscándose por debajo del halo de luz de una bombilla amarilla.

 _Qué puta mierda_ , dice su media sonrisa. Eso, y _¿Cómo estás?_

Es casi demasiado.

Bucky tiene el rostro cubierto de barba de días y lleva el pelo corto y revuelto, viste unos vaqueros y una sudadera arrugados que no cree que haya podido cambiarse en varios días…

…Porque estaba en una misión en Europa.

Bucky llevaba semanas fuera de casa. No tenía que volver en meses, pero está allí.

–¿No puedo dejarte solo cinco minutos, Rogers? –dice Bucky, a modo de saludo, perezoso, y sigue siendo tan guapo como lo fue siempre.

Steve está viendo a ese Bucky y al suyo –los dos son _suyos_.

Le está viendo bebiendo whisky en un pub inglés, mirada vacía y cuello de la camisa desabrochado; le está viendo en un campo abierto en África, pelo largo al viento y una sonrisa desafiante en los labios rodeados de arrugas, y le está viendo allí. Ante él. Al alcance de la mano.

Prácticamente se lanza contra él. Le abraza con tanta fuerza que casi los tira a los dos al suelo, pero Bucky se agarra a la barra con la mano metálica, les equilibra a los dos, el brazo derecho alrededor de sus hombros.

Steve le aprieta contra sí, nariz enterrada en su cuello, buscando el olor de su piel después de las batallas y demasiados días sin una ducha, labios donde su pulso late fuerte y sano, ese punto que encuentra con la misma facilidad con que podría señalar la estrella polar en el firmamento.

–Steve… –exhala Bucky, un temblor en la voz, metal cálido en su nuca y un puño cerrado alrededor de la tela de su camiseta, en el espacio entre sus escápulas.

Y entonces le está apartando de él.

Con suavidad pero firmeza, rompiendo el contacto físico entre ellos, poniendo espacio entre sus cuerpos, y la sangre de Steve late agitada y espesa y tiene que parpadear para enfocarle.

–Steve –repite, mirándole con el ceño fruncido, no enfadado, exactamente, pero sí exasperado.

Siempre es una mala idea besarle cuando se pone de esa forma, excepto cuando no lo es. Cuando reacciona con un gruñido y manos debajo de la ropa y terminan haciéndolo en cualquier parte, y Steve le está mirando los labios, preguntándose…

Un carraspeo le hace alzar la cabeza. Controlarse.

Natasha está apoyada en la puerta de la punta opuesta de la sala de estar, brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una media sonrisa divertida.

–Hola, Steve –dice, voz ronca y grave.

Se la ve tan agotada como a Bucky, pero lleva el pelo rojo, largo como en la época de SHIELD, ondulado y encrespado, y tiene un brillo en los ojos que Steve no había visto en muchísimo tiempo.

Steve se pregunta si han salido directos de su operación para correr hasta él, y se llena de gratitud al darse cuenta de que sí. Es exactamente lo que han hecho.

–Nat –dice, aliviado de verla, y la sonrisa de ella se ensancha, se vuelve más cálida, más real.

–¿Ibas a besarle? –pregunta, con una mirada hacia Bucky, que seguía medio agarrado a Steve, puede que solo manteniéndole a distancia, pero que en ese momento se suelta para darse la vuelta y lanzarle una mirada asesina a Natasha.

–No me mires así, es solo una pregunta –dice ella, encogiéndose de hombros para despegarse de la pared e ir hasta ellos con pasos engañosos, aparentemente despreocupados.

Se planta ante Steve, que se da cuenta de que sigue con las dos manos alrededor de los antebrazos de Bucky y le suelta, da un paso atrás, y abre los brazos.

–¿Estás seguro? Llevo un mes sin darme una ducha –dice Natasha.

Viste unos vaqueros y una sudadera negros tan arrugados y sucios como los de Bucky, y Steve mueve la cabeza.

 –Dime que no es algo que suela importarme o voy a tener unas palabras conmigo mismo.

Lo dice en serio, y Bucky debe de saberlo, porque emite un gruñido enfadado. Steve le ignora por el momento, porque necesita algo de tiempo para procesar que acaba de rechazarle y si le mira va a ser incapaz de disimular hasta qué punto el gesto le ha herido. Y también porque veinticuatro horas han sido suficientes para echar de menos a Natasha como un loco.

Después de haber visto desaparecer a sus amigos –no, a su _familia_ – puede que el apego que siente por los que le quedan se haya intensificado.

Natasha le abraza como lo hace siempre, gracias a Dios, cálida y sin reparos, sin murallas, brazos alrededor de su espalda, dejando que se haga pequeño y se esconda contra la curva de su cuello como solo ella sabe intuir que necesita a veces –bueno, ella, y _Bucky_ , en un mundo normal.

–Gracias –murmura en su oído un par de minutos después, cuando el momento pasa por sí mismo, y Natasha se desenreda de él, le guiña un ojo.

–No es que sea un sacrificio, precisamente.

Steve ya no se sonroja, pero hace _tanto_ que su Natasha no flirtea con él de esa manera vacía, amistosa, que nunca ha llegado a ninguna parte pero que siempre ha hecho que Steve se preguntara si, en otras circunstancias, si él no hubiera entregado su corazón a otra persona, si ella se hubiera fijado en él en lugar de en Banner…

–Lo mismo digo –termina por replicar, y ella ríe, encantada.

–No sé a qué viene tanto revuelo, me gusta este Steve –le dice a Bucky, que ha vuelto a llenar su taza de café y ha servido dos más.

Las empuja hacia ellos desde detrás de la barra, taciturno.

Steve toma la suya y se pregunta si ha puesto una barrera física entre los dos.

Parece una reacción exagerada a un abrazo, aunque si va a ser sincero, puede que no fuera solo un abrazo. La primera vez que Steve visitó a Bucky en Wakanda, los dos tenían la mano en los pantalones del otro en cuestión de minutos, como en su juventud, como antes de la guerra, del suero de Erskine, cuando vivían por esos momentos de intimidad ocultos entre las cuatro paredes de su apartamento.

–Wanda dice que es grave –dice Bucky, esquivando la mirada de Steve y las insinuaciones de Natasha, todo a la vez, codos sobre el mármol y expresión sombría.

Es algo que siempre consigue devolverle la sobriedad a Steve, verle de esa forma.

–Lo es –asiente–. ¿Qué sabéis?

–Todo lo que hay que saber –replica Natasha–. Los Vengadores se reúnen en dos horas para discutir la situación en asamblea extraordinaria.

–Con que asamblea –murmura Steve, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, toda la levedad de antes abandonada–. ¿Vais a dejarme al margen?

–Sabes que no.

–¿Y quién iba a informarme?

–Yo. Ahora mismo –replica Natasha, ceja arqueada, y Steve se siente deshincharse incluso a su pesar, rechina los dientes y asiente–. Te escucharemos, Steve. Intentaremos ayudarte. Pero tú mismo sabes perfectamente que tenemos que evaluar si los posibles daños de una misión exceden las ganancias potenciales.

Steve aprieta los labios, intentando no parecer amargo, o sarcástico, intentando no denotar que echarle en cara su propio discurso es una bajeza porque siempre ha intentado actuar acorde lo que predicaba pero nunca ha sabido vivir según ello. Natasha le conoce hasta el fondo de su ser, sabe que su único norte han sido aquellos a los que quería.

Quiere suplicar, pero se limita a asentir de nuevo, y Natasha vuelve a suavizarse.

–No te decepciones. No habría podido mantener a James en una misión de incógnito ni aunque lo hubiera intentado después de recibir el aviso de Tony.

Bucky sacude la cabeza, gestos cortantes, bruscos.

Natasha, por supuesto, no se da por aludida

–Os dejo solos. Está claro que tenéis cosas que hablar.

Se va con un contoneo de caderas que, para un ojo entrenado como el de Steve, no llega a ocultar del todo la cojera que hace que apoye peso de más en la pierna izquierda.

–¿Estáis bien? –pregunta en un susurro en cuanto oye las puertas del ascensor cerrarse, y Bucky encoge un hombro, vuelve a esquivarle la mirada como si quemara.

–Sí. Hemos tenido que salir de allí con unas cuantas explosiones más de lo que habíamos previsto, pero eh, desde cuándo eso es una desventaja.

–Sí –exhala Steve, intentando convencerse de que no es _su_ Bucky, de que no puede hacerle sentir mejor con una mano en el hombro y un apretón fuerte.

O con una mano entre las piernas y la lengua entre los labios.

No va a poder arrastrarle a la ducha y convencerles a los dos de que, sea lo que sea esa vez, van a salir de ello. De que son reales. De que se tienen, de que a pesar de todo, Steve ha encontrado una manera de volver a él.

(Sabe que no es lo que ha ido a hacer a ese universo, pero aun así, mentiría si dijera que Bucky, la idea de él, no ha guiado cada uno de sus pasos desde… Desde que puede recordar, en cualquiera de sus memorias, incluso las que no son suyas).

Steve se encuentra con que es él quien tiene que desviar la vista, porque de golpe, a solas con Bucky, no tocarle es extraño, insoportable –le lleva demasiado atrás, a ese verano que pasaron actuando como si fueran desconocidos, en el… ¿Treinta y siete? ¿Treinta y ocho?

Bucky carraspea, vuelve a empujar la taza hacia su codo, casi con amabilidad, y esa vez Steve claudica, la toma.

El café está aún caliente, sin leche pero dulce, como más le gusta tomarlo por las mañanas.

–Así que. ¿Cómo funciona esto? ¿Eres tú, y otro Steve, a la vez?

–Solo soy yo. Fuera de lugar. Otra vez.

Esboza una sonrisa irónica, y no puede evitar buscar la mirada de Bucky, que le devuelve la expresión de complicidad.

–Parece una constante en todos los Steve Rogers.

–No tendría que ser por mucho tiempo. Wanda dijo que no estaba segura de que fuera temporal, pero aunque no me acuerdo bien de las circunstancias en que decidí que esto era buena idea, sé que en principio tenía que ser por un tiempo determinado. Así que espero poder devolveros a vuestro Steve… _pronto_.

El problema es que no se siente fuera de su mundo, ni fuera de sí mismo. Siente su cuerpo _suyo_ , y no es que la sensación de no reconocerse físicamente le sea ajena, precisamente.

La ansiedad y el dolor siguen allí, en su pecho, pero parecen algo más lejanos que unas horas atrás.

Debería estar más preocupado, se dice. Pero está sentando en la cocina de la torre de Los Vengadores bebiendo café con Bucky.

–¿Qué implica marcharte, para ti? O sea, para… No lo sé, el Steve de otro mundo cuya consciencia está en el del mío. ¿Va a volver a casa? ¿A desaparecer?

Steve ríe ante la expresión de frustración en el rostro de Bucky. Para alguien con su mentalidad científica, lo de la magia siempre ha sido difícil de digerir –exactamente como Tony, piensa de fondo, y después se lo aparta de la cabeza porque Tony es lo último en lo que quiere pensar.

–Diga lo que diga Natasha, solo calculé las posibilidades de éxito, no los riegos.

–¿Sí? ¿Y cuáles eran las _posibilidades de éxito_? –pregunta Bucky, como si la respuesta tuviera importancia de verdad, y Steve pone los ojos en blanco.

–Una entre… ¿Millones? Qué más da, cuando tienes que responder por la exterminación de la mitad del universo…

Bucky no se deja impresionar, nunca lo ha hecho. Le sujeta la mirada y ve lo que hay que ver, no le deja lugar a esconderse, como si fuera transparente.

–Así que, es una misión suicida.

–No –replica Steve, con una certeza que tiene calada hasta el tuétano–. Era nuestra última opción.

Se miran durante unos segundos, en jaque mate, una discusión desgastada de tanto haberla tenido, incluso si técnicamente ese Bucky y él acaban de conocerse.

–¿Al Bucky de tu mundo le valió la excusa del sacrificio por la humanidad para dejarte hacer esto solo?

–El Bucky de mi mundo se convirtió en cenizas ante mí –replica Steve, voz queda, dura, y no se esfuerza en disimular el anhelo, lo que es para él tenerle delante, sano y vivo, volver a tener una conversación con él.

Bucky aprieta los labios, baja la mirada, incómodo, y asiente.

–Cada vez que te dejo solo vas y haces una tontería mayor…

–Supongo que tu Steve y yo no somos tan distintos.

–Supongo que no –concede Bucky, pero esa vez le ha perdido por completo, porque se da la vuelta y deja la taza en el fregadero–. Voy a darme una ducha y a intentar dormir un rato, quiero estar despejado para la reunión.

Steve se muerde el interior de la mejilla para no pedirle que se quede. Que utilice la ducha de ese apartamento y se ponga su ropa y no vuelva a dejarle solo en ese mundo en que las cosas solo tienen sentido a medias.

Le observa marcharse, hombros echados adelante y manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros, enfadado con él mismo y el mundo y con Steve, y añora a su propio Bucky con una intensidad desmedida que permite que le inunde.

***

–Steve, ¿se puede saber qué…? –pregunta Sam, guardándose unas gafas de sol en el bolsillo interior de una chaqueta de piel marrón, y se le ve en forma y satisfecho, a pesar de su ceño fruncido y del vaso de cartón de café que lleva en una mano.

Ver a Sam Wilson es un regalo en _cualquier_ universo, y Steve le pasa un brazo por los hombros y le da un par de golpes en la espalda, mantiene una mano sobre él incluso cuando se aparta para mirarle de cerca.

–¿Te han contado…? ¿Que…?

–No me han contado nada. Han dicho que es una emergencia.

Steve tiene que concentrarse para intentar averiguar si Sam lucha con los Vengadores en ese universo o si el trabajo en el centro de veteranos, del que claramente le han sacado ese mediodía, es su modo de vida habitual. Juraría que lo último, pero solo por las circunstancias; su memoria, selectiva y muy poco colaborativa, está en blanco al respecto.

–Más o menos –dice, y le echa un vistazo significativo a sus ropas de calle, porque si fuera una emergencia de verdad no habría aparecido en vaqueros y esas zapatillas modernas de colores que Steve nunca va a entender.

Sam pone los ojos en blanco.

–Una _reunión_ de emergencia, como mínimo sé que los extraterrestres no nos invaden o nadie lanza rayos láser desde el Empire State.

–Eso… ¿pasa a menudo? –pregunta Steve, con una mueca, y Sam le mira lleno de sospecha.

–El mes pasado –asiente–. ¿Has perdido la memoria? ¿Es la emergencia?

–Más o menos –corrobora Steve, y de verdad no quiere tener que explicárselo, así que le guía al interior de la sala donde van a reunirse.

Una vez están todos instalados, Wanda muestra al resto de los Vengadores, con el permiso de Steve, imágenes directamente sacadas de su cabeza, acompañadas de sensaciones, a juzgar por sus reacciones.

Steve está agradecido por no tener que explicarlo en palabras, entre otras cosas, porque en medio de aquella sala de reuniones con sofás y cafés y bandejas llenas de pastas y sándwiches y fruta, del ambiente de normalidad que la luz del sol entrando por los ventanales le confiere a todo, no sabría cómo no hacerlo sonar como una historia sacada de un libro de ciencia-ficción.

Después, sin embargo, le toca exponer su caso. Hacer su petición.

Se echa adelante, codos en las rodillas y dedos entrelazados, intentando hablar desde la humildad, porque no es el líder de esos Vengadores. Se esfuerza en dirigirse a todos, pero sus ojos se van una y otra vez a Natasha, naturalmente, por inercia.

Han sido muchos años de compartir la gestión del equipo con ella.

Cuando termina, se hace un silencio pesado, y es Wanda quien lo interrumpe.

–Podemos tardar días en resolverlo. Quizás años. Ahora mismo, es más urgente pensar en cómo devolverte a tu realidad.

Steve no tiene años. Nadie en su universo tiene _años_. Pero ha expuesto sus argumentos tan bien como ha podido. Ha apelado al sentido de la responsabilidad que pesa sobre los hombros de los Vengadores en cualquier universo. A la posibilidad de que en el suyo las cosas pudieran desarrollarse de forma parecida, aunque la verdad es que Steve tiene la impresión de haber caído en la Tierra de Oz.

Stephen Strange tiene la gema del tiempo. El Teseracto sigue a salvo en una cámara bajo Manhattan, bajo esa misma torre, junto con el cetro de Loki. En custodia de los Vengadores.

Sokovia sigue en los mapas, nunca hubo Acuerdos, ni se produjo el atentado en Berlín.

Bucky Barnes tiene condición de ciudadano americano libre y está condecorado como héroe de guerra después de que se haya considerado que pasó todos sus años de servicio bajo el mando de Hydra como prisionero de guerra, coaccionado y despojado de su voluntad.

–Vale –accede Steve, porque ha hecho lo que había venido a hacer, al fin y al cabo–. Pero, si tenéis la más mínima intención de intervenir en lo que ha pasado en mi mundo, creo que deberíais tenerme en cuenta a la hora de elaborar un plan.

Wanda intercambia una mirada con Pietro, que encoge un hombro, después de unos segundos.

–Tiene parte de razón, hermanita.

–Creo que ahora nos toca deliberar al resto, Steve –concluye ella, y quiere protestar porque al fin y al cabo Steve también forma parte de ese mundo, ¿no?

Hay una parte de él que sí, como mínimo.

–Steve, acompáñame un segundo –dice Natasha, y ya está en la puerta, haciéndole una señal con la cabeza para que la siga

Tony está bebiendo café y moviendo la mano por encima de algún tipo de dispositivo digital a toda velocidad y no le ha mirado desde que han llegado, y Bucky le mira demasiado porque sigue enfadado con él.

Bajo las circunstancias, es casi fácil, dejarse manejar por Natasha, y Steve sale con ella al pasillo.

–Nat…

–Va en serio, Steve. Los dos sabemos que no hay nada más que puedas decir ahí dentro que vaya a ayudarte, y también que no has llegado aquí sin ese plan del que tanto hablas. ¿Quieres convencernos? Pues ponte a trabajar.

Le deja allí, plantado en medio del pasillo, y Steve quiere gritar de frustración pero como mínimo esa es una clase de energía que siempre ha sabido canalizar, de una manera u otra.

***

Cuando Steve termina de redactar el informe, ha anochecido más allá de los ventanales de su apartamento. 

Natasha tenía razón. Por supuesto que no ha llegado sin nada. Él y _su_ Nat habían pensado en varas variables, habían especulado sobre qué podía encontrar en otro universo; desde el mejor de los escenarios hasta el peor.

Ahora que sabe con qué recursos cuenta – _todos,_ prácticamente-, como mínimo tiene un borrador de un plan. En papel, porque necesita ser capaz de tocarlo, de esquematizarlo, antes de pasarlo al portátil que ha encontrado sobre la mesa de su sala de estar junto con un par de cajas llenas de sus cosas –las que tenía en el ático.

Deja el lápiz sobre la mesa de la cocina y se echa atrás, frotándose los ojos. Está cansado de conjeturar con temas que se le escapan; tiempo, realidades. La única parte de la que se siente orgulloso, que cree que puede servir para algo, es la final: una argumentación contundente de por qué deberían destruir todas las gemas.

De momento, sin embargo, si logra convencerles, van a tener que volver a utilizarlas. Y no le gusta. No le gusta ni un pelo.

Tiene ganas de echar los papeles a la basura y llamar a Bucky para ver si está despierto y quiere ver una peli. Sería reconfortante. Podría engañarse y decirse que está en casa.

Pero arrastra el peso de los amigos que desaparecieron. Bucky, Sam. Toda la gente que vio a sus familias desaparecer. Incluso la tregua involuntaria de estar en un mundo donde todos siguen con vida y Los Vengadores no han fallado a un universo entero le hace sentir como si estuviera escapando a su deber.

Tenía un teléfono en la chaqueta que llevaba cuando ocurrió el incidente con la moto, mientras estaba con Tony, y va a buscarlo a la habitación, solo para tener la impresión de que está en acción, haciendo algo. Encuentra un mensaje de hace un par de horas, de Natasha:

“Reunión terminada. No hay una conclusión clara, pero la opinión general es favorable a tu caso. Mañana a las ocho en la cafetería. Descansa. Y habla con Tony.”

Steve arquea una ceja escéptica para él mismo. ¿Todos están al tanto de lo suyo con Tony? Y Natasha es… ¿partidaria de ello?

Puede que ella y Bucky estén juntos, se dice, con un arranque súbito de celos. Puede que en ese mismo instante.

Se echa en la cama con una imagen clara de Bucky y Natasha, en un apartamento compartido, hablando del día mientras se van desnudando, preparándose para la cama.

Hace mucho que Steve no tiene esa clase de pensamientos con Natasha. Fue solo un par de veces, al principio, cuando trabajaban en SHIELD, y después, cuando lideraban los Vengadores juntos. No fue ni voluntario. Sueños, de los que despertaba empapado de sudor y excitado, empujando con las caderas contra el colchón.

Pero esa noche, la fantasía está espoloneada por el enfado. Nadie le cuenta _nada_. Le han dejado solo allí, en ese apartamento medio vacío en el que no vive nadie, y asumen que sabe todo lo que hay que saber de ellos, de quién es él allí, cuando en realidad apenas sabe _nada_.

Por mucho que se estruje el cerebro, es incapaz de recordar si Bucky tiene pareja –lo que está claro es que no es él, pero no puede dejar de preguntarse si, en caso afirmativo, es Nat.

La fantasía sigue.

Bucky, solo en vaqueros, le pone una mano en la cintura a Natasha, con su tono grave de cuando está pensando en follar, “Eh _,”_ y ella, en ropa interior negra y deportiva, “Eh, tú,” y sus manos sobre el pecho de Buck, dedos pasándole por encima de los pezones, solo un momento, como a él le gusta, antes de ponerse de puntillas, apoyar el estómago, suave, sobre el suyo, y besarle.  

Y entonces Steve está tan desamparado y furioso como lo estaba unos minutos antes, pero además excitado, con una erección estúpida apretada en los vaqueros estúpidos que le hace enterrar el rostro en las manos y resoplar.

 _En serio. Vas a hacerte una paja solo por rencor. Para que luego me digas que enfadarte no te pone_.

Y la voz de Bucky suena llena de diversión en su cabeza, riéndose de él, y Steve le echa tanto de menos que quiere llorar, así que aprieta los ojos y sigue castigándose con su fantasía auto-vengativa.

De alguna manera, Bucky y Natasha han llegado a la cama y ella está encima de él, arrasándole, labios y manos, y Bucky tiene una mano agarrada a la cabecera de la cama y los dientes hundidos en el labio, está ondulando las caderas debajo de Natasha, párpados caídos. Steve odia la imagen y al mismo tiempo es conocida y querida; solo que en ese escenario Bucky tiene el pelo corto y ondulado, prácticamente rapado por los lados y todos los mechones agolpados sobre la cabeza, no demasiado distinto al corte de moda de su época, pero menos peinado, más parecido a como los jóvenes lo llevan ahora por la calle –como _Bucky_ lo lleva en ese mundo.

Está pensando en un Bucky de complexión más delgada y con músculos más largos y menos evidentes que el suyo, está pensando en un rostro bien afeitado y en esos vaqueros de la sala de reuniones.

No es que sea la primera vez que Bucky se transforma ante sus ojos –cuando creció dos palmos en un verano y se estiró y puso hombros y su espalda se llenó de músculos sinuosos; cuando le encontró con la mirada vacía y las costillas marcadas bajo la piel, semicírculos oscuros bajo los ojos y cicatrices que al principio quiso ocultarle; enorme y musculado, un reflejo de Steve y su cuerpo de súper soldado, con la melena sucia y un principio de barba; oscuro y discreto y con los movimientos controlados, aseado y vestido para pasar desapercibido, oculto bajo capas y capas de ropa.

Nada de eso le ha impedido nunca seguir deseándole con todo su ser.

Ni tan solo que sea _otro_ Bucky que ha vivido una vida distinta a la del suyo. Una un poco mejor, con algo de suerte.

Y ahora Steve ha abierto la tapa de esa caja de Pandora en concreto y no le queda otra opción que hacerlo, desabrocharse los pantalones y tocarse. Es eso, o correr unas cuantas vueltas por todo Central Park, y una ducha helada…

…Tiembla con solo pensarlo, un reflejo instintivo.

Si algo sabe del Steve que habita, lo único que ha sabido de él desde que abrió los ojos, es que como él, estrelló ese avión cargado de misiles en el Antártico. Con la voz de Peggy en los oídos, una última misericordia.

Se da la vuelta para enterrar el rostro en la almohada, y se está desabrochando los vaqueros al mismo tiempo que se dice a él mismo que es solo una descarga, algo que necesita en ese instante, algo _personal_ , y que va a quedar solo entre él y su propia consciencia; no habrá hecho daño a nadie.

Así que. Bucky, en la cocina, esa misma mañana, desaliñado y sucio y cansado, se dice, con la primera pasada de la mano, que le hace exhalar un suspiro tembloroso.

 _Meses_ sin ninguna clase de deseo sexual, después de todo, y llega a ese cuerpo acostumbrado al contacto físico, a tener sexo, prácticamente cada día…

Y de golpe tiene un torrente de imágenes en la mente; un cuerpo fuerte y sólido, brazos redondeados, _preciosos_ , y una línea de pelo oscuro entre los pectorales, otra bajo el ombligo. Es una debilidad personal; hombres de manos curtidas y pelo moreno, seguros de sí mismos.

Solo que el que está imaginando tiene los ojos oscuros y su barba (no, su perilla) es rasposa cuando le besa con aplomo, sensual, lengua entre los labios y un suspiro, perfecto, mientras se sienta en su regazo y las manos de Steve se deslizan por unos muslos fuertes, tanto como siempre le han gustado, cubiertos de vello suave…

…Steve abre los ojos con un sobresalto.

Puede vivir con masturbarse pensando en Bucky, después de toda una vida haciéndolo, pero lo que está pasando en ese momento es algo muy distinto; no es Bucky, y no está imaginando. Está _recordando_. Su propia voz, _Tony, joder, Tony_ , y la risa grave de Tony, sus dedos callosos en su rostro, _sí, yo también quiero hacerlo_ , _Steve, ven aquí de una vez, déjame…_

Sube la mano a la altura de su rostro y aprieta la sábana con fuerza, para resistir la tentación de seguir acariciándose, mientras respira con fuerza con el rostro hundido en la almohada, intentando controlarse.

Pero ahora tiene toda la escena en la cabeza: Tony, cansado y con el cerebro a mil por hora después de un día entero trabajando con Bruce, y Steve, apartando su libro a un lado para dejarle sentarse en su regazo. Toda la charla sobre física de Tony, palabras sin mucho sentido para él, y su mirada traicionada cuando Steve le acarició un pezón por encima de la camiseta negra.

_Estás intentando distraerme._

_Estás sentado sobre mí, Tony. He asumido que si lo que querías era hablar de nano–partículas seguirías con Bruce._

_Mmm. Un buen razonamiento. Intachable._

Y Steve siempre ha interpretado esa clase de comentarios como sarcasmo. Condescendencia, en el mejor de los casos. Pero en ese momento, con el recuerdo aún fresco de los ojos de Tony mirándole llenos de concentración, de _asombro_ , es imposible confundirlo; era amor.

Tony Stark quiere a ese Steve que ahora es él pero no, y ni esa revelación es suficiente para convencerle de levantarse, dejar la idea malísima de hacerse una paja por despecho, e irse a reventar unos cuantos sacos de boxeo en el gimnasio.

Al contrario. Vuelve a tener la mano en la polla, casi sin ni pensarlo, y solo _lo hace_ y deja que las imágenes se sucedan en su cabeza como un torbellino del que no le queda más que ser un espectador, incapaz de concentrarse en un hilo concreto que le ayude a llegar a un orgasmo, solo dejándose arrastrar hasta él por los recuerdos mezclados con imaginación; Bucky con los vaqueros abiertos, la cabeza de Steve entre las piernas; Tony con la cabeza entre las piernas de Steve; Bucky, enterrado entre los muslos de Natasha, las manos de ella enredadas en su pelo, su estómago temblando, sus pechos, pelo rojo acariciándole la espalda… No, no rojo, _moreno_ , cayendo en bucles; suspiros exquisitos, uñas rojas arrastrándose por sus hombros, sexo bajo la lengua y las contracciones de su vagina alrededor de los dedos…

Steve se corre con un gemido que es incapaz de reprimir, que le sale de lo más hondo de su ser, de las entrañas, y es largo y es agónico y cuando termina está solo en esa cama fría y tiene aún más ganas de llorar que antes.

Quiere volver a casa. El problema es que, por primera vez en la vida, ha perdido la noción de dónde, o más bien, _quién_ es casa.

***

–Tienes una pinta horrible –dice Natasha, cuando están sentados con sus cafés y sus bagels en la cafetería privada para los trabajadores de la torre, tan acostumbrados a ver a los Vengadores pasearse por allí que raramente les miran dos veces.

Y, lo más importante, que nunca piden selfies.

Steve siempre ha intentado ser agradecido con los fans, pero ese día puede que termine por espachurrar algún móvil si alguien intenta tomarle una foto.

–No es verdad –dice, después de darle un sorbo a su primer café de la mañana–. Me he mirado en el espejo.

Después de una noche larga en el gimnasio, se ha duchado, se ha afeitado, y se ha puesto una camisa que él mismo ha planchado. Sabe que su aspecto es más que presentable, porque tendría que estar muchas más noches sin dormir para empezar a presentar el más leve signo de fatiga, así que Natasha solo está intentando hacerle hablar.

–No quería insultar tu aspecto –replica Natasha, con una media sonrisa llena de flirteo, y no es que Steve quiera ser maleducado pero no puede evitar resoplar antes de alzar la taza ante su rostro otra vez.

–Dime, ¿suelo ponerme nervioso cuando haces eso?

Natasha no parece ofendida, ni tan solo sorprendida. Por no parecer, no parece ni interesada, pero Steve sabe que le ha picado la curiosidad:

–Sí.

–Mmmm –dice Steve, y le da un bocado a su bagel de beicon y huevo frito, sin aportar nada más a la conversación.

Es Natasha quien, después de unos segundos de silencio, sube las apuestas:

–¿Hemos follado en tu mundo?

–Nop –responde Steve, se pasa la servilleta por los labios, y se abstiene de comentar que apenas un par de noches atrás él y Natasha durmieron en la misma cama.

No han estado juntos íntimamente, pero sospecha que a esas alturas es porque los dos son demasiado importantes en la vida del otro para poner en juego la amistad que los sustenta la mayoría de días.

No lo dice porque es algo entre él y Natasha. _Su_ Natasha, no la que está sentada ante él, mirándole sin dejar entrever nada de ella misma –o intentándolo.

–Llevas muy bien lo de las realidades paralelas, y que tenga a vuestro Steve secuestrado –comenta Steve, porque puede aguantar ese tipo de tensión con Natasha pero no tiene ganas de hacerlo, y ella se encoge de hombros.

Es el primero gesto sincero desde que ha llegado.

–No te creas –dice, y Steve agradece la muestra de confianza, que no le esté mintiendo con todo su cuerpo como lleva haciendo desde que se han sentado a desayunar–. Pero estás aquí. Y sigues siendo Steve.

–¿Entonces he pasado el examen? –pregunta él, permitiéndose levantar una de las comisuras de sus labios, y ella esboza una sonrisa afilada, genuinamente divertida, se cruza de brazos y se echa atrás en la silla.

–Es pronto para decirlo. Pero vas por buen camino.

A partir de allí comen un rato en un silencio mucho más agradable, y cuando Steve ha dado cuenta de su tercer bagel, de ternera, y está a punto de empezar su segunda taza de café, termina por sucumbir, porque si va a pedirle a Natasha (a todos los de ese mundo) que tengan fe en él, es justo que les pague con la misma moneda:

–Entiendo vuestro escepticismo. Mi sola presencia aquí puede ser una amenaza, y no es algo que no tenga en cuenta. Pero Bucky… Normalmente sería él el que estaría sentado enfrente a mí, haciendo tu trabajo, si estuviera en condiciones de hacerlo.

Esa vez, casi hay compasión en los ojos de Natasha, una expresión familiar que le anuda algo dentro a Steve.

–Quizás lo de ayer no fue mucho para ti, pero para él fue algo, Steve. Bucky puede encajar todos los golpes que haga falta. Pero cuando se trata de las cosas que quiere…

–… Mantiene la distancia –termina Steve por ella, y aunque se dice que estaba preparado para oírlo, que Natasha asienta sigue doliendo–. No es la primera vez que tú y yo tenemos esta conversación, ¿no?

–Ha habido variaciones –admite Natasha, con una sonrisa triste–. Pero es la primera vez que como mínimo uno de los dos admite lo que hay entre vosotros.

Steve _quiere_ entenderse a él mismo. Qué habría hecho si las circunstancias hubieran sido distintas. Si él y Bucky nunca hubieran estado juntos…

–… Pero yo estoy con Tony –dice, intentando mentalizarse, probando qué tal suena en voz alta.

Por supuesto, Natasha capta su extrañeza al vuelo.

–Funcionáis mucho mejor de lo que ninguno de nosotros habría esperado, Steve –dice, como si ni ella pudiera entenderlo, lo que como mínimo le hace reír, le deja aliviar algo de tensión.

–No puedo decir que vea cómo.

–Ni yo –admite ella–. Pero deberías ir al taller.

–Por si no lo has notado, Tony ni me mira. Y no estoy seguro de tener nada que decirle.

–Confía en mí, aunque técnicamente acabemos de conocernos. Puede que mates dos pájaros de un tiro.

Steve deja pasar su comentario, su expresión enigmática, y se limita a considerar las posibilidades.

–De acuerdo –termina por decir, un eco de una conversación pasada, años atrás, en el cuarto de invitados de Sam–. Pero necesito que tú hagas lo mismo por mí. Que me des una oportunidad.

–Sigues metiéndote a ciegas en lugares de los que no sabes si vas a salir –dice Natasha, y Steve se permite sonreír.

–Mi intuición no me ha fallado hasta ahora. ¿Trato?

Él y Natasha se estrechan la mano por encima de los platos y de las tazas, y Steve se permite sentir ese atisbo de triunfo que le nace como una chispa en el pecho, sonreír con más seguridad de la que siente, y dice:

–¿Ahora vas a leer mi plan de una vez?      

***

JARVIS le abre las puertas del taller, situado en la antepenúltima planta, justo debajo del ático, y del interior le llega la música de los Rolling Stones a un volumen demasiado alto, olor a gasolina, a soldadura. Es todo extrañamente reconfortante.

Toma aire, y se aventura a entrar.

Está preparado para toparse con Tony, con una máscara de soldar alzada sobre la cabeza, vestido con una camiseta de manga corta sucia y unos vaqueros rotos, mirada recelosa, resentida, sobre él.

Para lo que no está preparado es para descubrir que Bucky también está allí. Acaba de salir de debajo de un coche, y le mira incorporado sobre los codos en la camilla de plástico sobre la que está tumbado, piernas separadas y talones apoyados en el suelo.

En conjunto, es una escena que no va a borrarse de la mente con facilidad.

–Steve –dice Bucky, y suena sorprendido pero no hostil, lo que es un alivio enorme–. ¿Qué necesitas?

–Nada –responde, por instinto, y después se fuerza a mirar a Tony, que parece petrificado, a la defensiva, a punto de echarle del taller por la fuerza, si es necesario–. Puedes hacerme esas pruebas si aún lo crees necesario, Tony.

Tony aprieta los labios, sonrisa amarga, cínica, y Steve mira a su alrededor sin saber qué busca exactamente, hasta que repara en la taza de café sobre uno de los bancos de trabajo.

Steve está buscando vasos con culos de hielo deshecho, está buscando botellas de alcohol, se dice, con desamparo.

–¿Sí? ¿A qué debo el honor de que por una jodida vez no actúes como si estuvieras por encima del resto? ¿Es una muestra de humildad, llegar a un lugar del que no conoces nada y _escuchar_? O es porque has decidido que es lo _correcto_ …

Y de golpe Steve se siente agotado como no se ha permitido sentirse en meses. _Años_.

Entierra el rostro en las manos, un segundo, solo un segundo, porque la cabeza le da vueltas y solo quiere ir y abrazar a Tony y no sabe qué parte es el otro Steve y que parte es _él_ , que le dejó herido dentro de un traje de Iron Man destrozado al mismo tiempo que comprendió que el escudo ya no era suyo, si es que alguna vez lo había sido.

–Venga, Tony, dale un respiro.

Y esa es la voz de Bucky junto a él, su mano en su hombro, y Steve debería sobreponerse, _nunca_ mostraría esa debilidad ante nadie más que él, menos ante Tony, pero se está agarrando a su muñeca, buscando pulso.

Bucky no le atrae hacia él como haría normalmente, pero tampoco le aparta.

–Hazle las pruebas. Steve sigue estando ahí dentro.

Es extraño, que hablen de _él_ como si fuera otra persona. Un intruso en su propio cuerpo. Espera, contra toda lógica, que en cuanto tenga el trabajo hecho allí todo termine.

–Sí –dice Tony, corto, tenso–. Pero tú… quiero que sepas que no lo hago por ti.

Y Steve vuelve a encontrar las fuerzas para alzar la cabeza, incluso para sonreír, como hizo en cualquier callejón de Brooklyn, después de haber caído al suelo.

–Créeme. Lo sé.

***

–El escáner no revela nada fuera de lo normal. No para los parámetros de Steve –revela la doctora Cho, y ella y Tony se centran en el holograma que flota entre ellos, comentándolo en susurros apresurados que Steve no se esfuerza en entender.

Cuando se escabulle de la sala, Bucky está allí, apoyado en la pared de cristal del pasillo, cruzado de brazos y mirándole como si fuera a darle malas noticias.

–¿Debería mantenerme alejado? –pregunta Steve, intentando adivinarlo, y las comisuras de los labios de Bucky se curvan en una sonrisa irónica.

–Steve, imagina que esto es permanente. Y no me niegues que has contemplado esa posibilidad.

–Intento no hacerlo –admite Steve, desolado, y la sonrisa de Bucky se hace más amplia.

–Ya. Pues no creo que Tony haya pensado en nada más que en esa posibilidad. Y creo que va a intentar recuperar al Steve que ha perdido a toda costa. Pero mientras…

–¿Solo se abstiene de matarme porque quiere conservar este cuerpo? –interviene Steve, y Bucky baja la mirada de esa forma de cuando está intentando no reírse y Steve siente un vuelco en el corazón.

Como si estuviera ligando con él.

Tiene que recordarse que el Bucky de ese mundo no quiere saber nada de él, no románticamente, pero es duro.

– _Mientras_ –sigue Bucky–, a Tony no le iría mal saber que no te ha perdido del todo. Sigues siendo Steve, ¿no?

–Buck, las cosas no son así de donde yo vengo…

–Pero ahora estás aquí –concluye Bucky, como si fuera tan sencillo.

A lo mejor lo es, se dice Steve, mirando en dirección a Tony a través del cristal.

–Espérame aquí –dice, guiñándole un ojo, y Steve no sabría qué más hacer, así que se queda allí plantado mientras Bucky habla con Tony de cerca, todo su lenguaje corporal relajado, a gusto con su presencia.

Bucky fue el Soldado de Invierno, en ese mundo, como en el suyo. Mató a Howard y Maria. Y él mismo se disculpó ante Tony, cuando llegó a la Torre.

Pero a esas alturas Tony había leído todo su expediente. Porque Steve confió en él para que le ayudara a buscarle, porque Tony prometió ayudar, aunque el trato fue que Bucky sería institucionalizado si hacía falta.

Es horrible, ver cosas de golpe de esa realidad que no le pertenece. Una vez lo sabe, no entiende por qué hace unos segundos no lo sabía, porque está dentro de él, toda la información.

Cuando Bucky y Tony salen, este último tiene las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión agria en el rostro, pero mira a los ojos de Steve cuando habla:

–Barnes dice que no estoy siendo muy buen anfitrión.

–Yo no estoy siendo un gran huésped –se afana en decir Steve, y Bucky atrae la atención de los dos con un resoplido.

–Lo que Tony quiere decir es que vamos a comer unas pizzas en mi piso –dice–. Y lo que Steve quiere decir es _gracias, porque me muero de hambre_.

Tony pone los ojos en blanco, y Steve se permite sonreír.

Si otra cosa sabe del Steve de ese mundo, es que está exactamente igual de enamorado de Bucky Barnes que él.

***

Bucky ha abierto unas botellas de cerveza con las pizzas, y una vez se las han terminado entre los tres, coloca sobre la mesa de café una botella de whisky, otra con un líquido ambarino sin etiqueta, y tres vasos bajos.

Tony no parece cuestionarlo. Él mismo sirve el whisky, y bebe el suyo de un trago. Steve no sabe si debería preocuparse, pero se dice que por una vez algo de humildad de verdad no va a venirle mal, y bebe su whisky, disfrutando del sabor ahumado bajándole por la garganta.

Tienen música rock puesta, y Steve no llega a tocar el cuerpo de Bucky, que se ha sentado en medio de él y Tony, pero es reconfortante, tenerle cerca. Tanto él como Tony siguen con la ropa que llevaban en el taller, vaqueros y camisetas manchadas, y el pelo de Bucky es un desastre de ondas, pero sin rastro de gomina. Steve aún recuerda el tacto de los mechones cortos entre sus dedos, la suavidad natural de su pelo…

–Eh, venga, creo que es hora de que bebas algo del licor que Thor nos trajo –dice Bucky, mirándole con una media sonrisa mientras se lo sirve, y Steve se lo lleva a los labios porque sigue pareciendo mejor que cualquier otra opción.

Probablemente alguien debería ser responsable y mantenerse sobrio, pero Bucky está allí, y por una vez, quizás puede Steve puede delegar el papel.

–¿Por qué nos estás emborrachando? –pregunta Tony, que se ha quitado las botas y tiene los pies, enfundados en calcetines negros, cruzados sobre la mesa baja.

Se ha servido un segundo whisky, pero ese se lo hace durar, dándole vueltas en el vaso.

–Hasta ahora estar sobrios no nos ha traído nada bueno –responde Bucky, encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo–. Tú y Steve necesitáis reconciliaros, pero antes tenéis que poder estar juntos en la misma habitación dos minutos seguidos sin gritaros.

–Ese de ahí no es _Steve_ –dice Tony, con una mueca despectiva hacia él, y mierda si no le hiere de una forma que no se ha dejado sentir hasta entonces.

¿Bucky cree que Steve debería estar borracho para esto? Bien. Porque no le cuesta ningún esfuerzo, servirse una segunda copa de ese licor que sí consigue hacer que las extremidades le pesen y que sienta la cabeza ligera, que le suelta la lengua.

–Sí soy Steve –dice, con contundencia–. He vivido otras cosas, pero sigo siendo Steve. Y puede que no tenga todos los recuerdos del Steve de este mundo, pero siento lo que él siente. Sé lo que es importante para él.

Tony arquea una ceja, poco impresionado, y cuando se encuentra con que tiene el vaso vacío, busca a tientas la botella, se lleva la boca a los labios y echa la cabeza atrás, bebe un trago sin dejar de mirarle, retándole.

–Este tío –dice Steve, tocándose el pecho, dejando salir toda la amargura que ha contenido los últimos días–. Este cabrón afortunado de aquí ha tenido cosas que yo solo pude mirar de lejos.

Le ha odiado un poco, se ha odiado a sí mismo, desde que supo que ese Steve había estado con Peggy como él no lo estuvo nunca. Tuvo a Peggy como él se dijo que quizás, después de la guerra, cuando le pidiera que se casara con él…

…Porque Steve iba a hacerlo bien. Iba a pedirle matrimonio, y esperar que le aceptara. Pero se prometieron esperar a que la guerra terminara, y Steve nunca insistió, porque Bucky le había hecho exactamente el mismo trato.

 _Cuando la guerra termine, Stevie. Entonces_.

Solo que el trato era que iban a dejarlo en cuanto no hubiera guerra. _Eh, no es tan raro, entre soldados_ , _pero no tendría ningún sentido después,_ dijo Bucky, encogiéndose de hombros, como si no hubieran vivido juntos durante años en Brooklyn, como si no hubieran sido exactamente lo mismo en casa que lo que eran en el campo de batalla.

Así que Steve hizo el amor con Bucky durante dos años como si cada vez fuera a ser la última. Podía serlo, hasta que lo fue.

Si no hubiera tenido a Bucky, quizás habría insistido para que Peggy le dejara invitarla a bailar. Quizás habrían tenido ese baile que para él nunca llegó.

–Este tío de aquí está loco por ti, Tony. Le tienes de por vida, si le aceptas –sigue Steve, señalándose a él mismo, y Tony pone una mueca, le da otro trago a la botella, intentando disimular algún tipo de emoción demasiado intensa.

Pero Steve tiene su atención, y la de Bucky, y no sabe si va a arruinarle las cosas al Steve del mundo de Oz, pero, si lo que Natasha le ha dicho es verdad, quizás va siendo hora de que alguien hable claro.

–Os tiene a los dos. Y os quiere. Y no hablo de amor fraternal ni nada de eso, sabéis de qué hablo. Os quiere igual por igual, y el tío solo está rezando para que ninguno de los dos le dejéis.

Ha bajado la vista a su vaso, que ha apurado sin ni darse cuenta, y por un momento no sabe si está hablando de él mismo, porque es más fácil, decir lo que tiene dentro en tercera persona, como si no fuera con él, aunque no es más que la verdad

–No me extraña, con la suerte que tiene –sigue, voz queda-. Pero le compadezco, porque no sabe lo que es estar contigo.

Bucky le esquiva la mirada cuando Steve alza los ojos, y Tony se levanta del sofá con la cabeza baja, con la intención de marcharse. Si Steve se lo permite, si no le detiene, entonces habrá fracasado estrepitosamente. Habrá dejado tras él un desastre, si llega a volver a su mundo. Y si no, si se queda allí, se arrepentirá por el resto de sus días.

–Te echo de menos, Tony –dice, levantándose, y Tony sacude la cabeza, se da la vuelta, un dedo en alto.

– _Tú_ me dejaste tirado, en tu mundo, no creas que Wanda me ahorró los detalles…

–Estoy intentando arreglarlo –ofrece Steve.

–No –estalla Tony, con una risa incrédula–. Llegas aquí y crees que soy tan obtuso que necesito que me pongas un cartel en las narices diciéndome las ganas que siempre has tenido de follarte a Barnes, _pobre Tony, tan crédulo, tan desesperado por algo de afecto que va a aceptar cualquier cosa_ …

–Ese soy _yo_ , Tony –dice Steve, alzando la voz sin querer–. Joder, Bucky es… Pero estaba dispuesto a no decir _nada_ solo para que no me echaras de tu lado… Y no es que no sepamos los dos que tú seguías enamorado de Pepper cuando empezamos a hacerlo…

Y ni él mismo sabe de dónde ha salido ese argumento, pero está respirando con fuerza, y Tony tiene el ceño fruncido, parece preocupado.

–¿Con qué Steve estoy hablando?

Steve sacude la cabeza, frustrado.

–Con los _dos_ , Tony, ¿no lo entiendes? Él es yo, y yo soy él, y cada vez me cuesta más diferenciar uno del otro… Y tengo que volver, tengo que _hacerlo_ , pero este Steve te tiene a ti, y podría tener a Bucky también si se hubiera encontrado las agallas de pedirlo, y...

…y no _quiere_ marcharse.

Se queda allí, de pie, con una canción de guitarras distorsionadas sonando de fondo como si se riera de él, y Tony mirándole con expresión disgustada, paralizado.

Bucky suelta un silbido desde el sofá.

–Siempre he sabido que estás como una cabra, pero no esperaba que unas pizzas y unas bebidas acabaran así.

–¿Qué coño esperabas? –dice Steve, tumbándose hacia él, palmas de las manos abiertas, desesperado y, sí, puede que un poco enloquecido.

–En realidad es una pregunta bastante buena –dice Tony, tras él, y Steve tiene que cerrar los ojos porque su tono vuelve a ser casi casual, _accesible_ , y debería haberse mantenido lejos pero ahora que casi lo tiene… –. Nos hemos puesto en tus manos, Buck.

Y en ese mundo, Tony llama _Buck_ a Bucky, que esboza una media sonrisa.

–Ya os lo he dicho. Que os reconciliarais. No sé. A lo mejor lo he conseguido y todo. Los métodos de Steve son drásticos, pero no del todo equivocados.

Se levanta mientras habla, y recoge la botella de la mesa. La que no lleva etiqueta.

–Estaré en casa de Nat –anuncia, sin mirarles, y Steve no puede evitarlo, porque cada vez que Bucky se marcha siente que se va una parte de él mismo:

–¿Así? ¿Sin más?

–¿Qué esperabas? –pregunta, encogiéndose de hombros–. Sé que los discursos te gustan, y que crees que puedes cambiar el mundo con ellos, pero el mismo Tony lo ha dicho. Todos los que estamos aquí sabíamos que quieres follar conmigo, solo que ahora es un poco tenso porque normalmente no lo vamos proclamando en voz alta. No es nada que no vayáis a superar.

Incluso llega a guiñarle un ojo, y Steve siente que le han sumergido en agua helada.

–Entonces… ¿tú no quieres lo mismo?

–Nah, Steve. Sabes que no.

Y Steve vuelve a tener dieciocho años y Bucky ha vuelto a rechazarle, apartándole cuando intentó besarle, el olor del humo de los cigarrillos de toda la noche entre los dos, camisas manchadas de sudor, el ritmo del jazz en directo aún latiéndole en el pecho.

Ha vuelto al peor verano de su vida, al final del cual Bucky le tomó la mano en lo alto de la noria en Coney Island, dedos temblorosos y mejillas pálidas, a pesar del calor sofocante de principios de setiembre.

Solo que nada de eso ocurrió.

No allí, no con ese Bucky que ahora le mira con algo en los labios que queda a caballo entre una sonrisa y una mueca, casi una disculpa. No. Ese Bucky nunca ha compartido con él el camino aterrador y maravilloso que empezaron en un piso en Red Hook, antes de mudarse juntos, y que no llegaron a terminar cuando Bucky se marchó a la guerra, ni cuando cayó de un tren…

Para Steve aún no ha terminado. No va a terminar mientras viva.

Pero en ese momento no puede hacer más que seguir con la mirada a ese Bucky esquivo, tan parecido al suyo y _tan distante_ , incapaz de alcanzarle, de ponerle una mano en los hombros tensos o de desenroscarle los dedos del cuello de esa botella. 

Es Tony quien reacciona, agarrando a Bucky de la camiseta cuando le pasa por el lado.

–Y una mierda.

Bucky le mira con el ceño fruncido, negando con la cabeza.

–Tony, de verdad que…

–Y una mierda –repite Tony, palabras llenas de alegría, ojos iluminados con algún tipo de revelación, y entonces tira de su camiseta, ladea la cabeza, y sus labios encajan con los de Bucky como por arte de magia, sin esfuerzo aparente.

Bucky no le rechaza.

Bucky se tensa entero, congelado, y Tony sigue besándole, suave pero insistente, hasta que todos sus músculos empiezan a relajarse y exhala un suspiro entrecortado, sorprendido y vulnerable.

Es fácil identificar el momento exacto en que Bucky responde al beso, porque sus manos se van a la parte baja de la espalda de Tony, que emite un sonido alentador y le acaricia el cuello, la nuca, como uno tocaría a un caballo asustado.

Steve no puede apartar la mirada. Es una imagen que va a quedársele grabada a fuego.

Tony, _besando a Bucky_.

Y a pesar de todo el pasado que hay entre los dos, no resulta extraño, no hay ningún tipo de tabú allí. Solo dos hombres compartiendo un beso por primera vez. Algo natural. Hermoso.

Steve probablemente debería dejarles ese espacio, esa intimidad, y alegrarse de que su arranque súbito de honestidad agresiva haya propiciado algo bueno.

Lo único que lamenta es que la botella de licor Asgardiano sigue colgando de los dedos de Bucky. Se dice que el whisky escocés de Stark no es un mal premio de consolación, e intenta salir de la habitación con toda la discreción de la que es capaz.

Prácticamente ha llegado a la puerta cuando oye pasos tras él, y los dedos de Tony se enroscan alrededor de su muñeca.

-Steve –dice, mejillas arreboladas y labios rojos, y Steve traga saliva, intenta recomponerse.

-Eh, está bien. Está más que bien. Créeme, no va a importarle.

Se da un par de golpecitos con el puño en el pecho, y aguanta la sonrisa, esperando a que Tony se retire, pero no lo hace, no le da tregua para escapar de allí y lamerse las heridas.

-No sé cómo decírtelo, pero pensaba que había quedado claro que estás invitado a la fiesta. Que la estamos montando en tu honor, más bien.

Steve arquea una ceja, pero el pulso se le acelera, el deseo que no se ha permitido sentir un par de minutos atrás inundándole.

-Tony… No quiero que hagas nada de lo que después vayas a arrepentirte.

Alza la mirada para encontrarse con Bucky observándoles, apoyado en una pared, brazos cruzados y labios apretados, y Steve pretende buscar algo de ayuda allí, de cordura, pero no tiene tiempo.

-¿Vas a arrepentirte tú? –le lanza Tony, como un reto, reclamando su atención otra vez, y Steve lo comprende.

Steve comprende, en ese momento, que Tony lleva dos días pensando que su Steve ha sido sustituyo por otro que no le quiere.

Otro Steve que no le escogió a él.

Y Steve tomaría exactamente la misma decisión una y otra vez, llegado al punto de tener que salvar a Bucky. Pero si pudiera arreglarlo, ni él, ni Bucky, ni Tony llegarían nunca a esa base en Siberia.

-Nunca –responde con firmeza, garganta seca.

-Espero que sea verdad, Rogers –murmura Tony, y es él quien da un paso adelante, quien alza las manos para ponerle una en el rostro, la otra en la cintura.

Steve solo tiene que dejarse llevar, es fácil, no tiene ni que pensarlo. Pero la verdad es que no ha contemplado lo que sería, sentir los labios de Tony bajo los suyos. No estaba preparado para el temblor que le estremece, para lo íntimo del gesto, por el deseo que le enciende al instante, sangre agolpándosele en la entrepierna.

Le atrae hacia sí, y Tony le pasa las manos por el pelo, por la espalda. Tony necesita implicar las manos en el acto de besar. Es algo que Steve sabía y no.

Se han besado mil veces antes y, al mismo tiempo, es la primera.

Cuando Tony se aparta, succionándole el labio inferior entre los suyos, una promesa, Steve parpadea para enfocarle, aún agarrado a él.

-Las cosas habrían sido muy distintas si mi Tony y yo hubiéramos estado haciendo esto desde el principio –dice, sin filtro, y Tony ríe bajo y grave.

– _Casi_ el principio. Me costó un poco más de lo que a mi ego le gusta admitir convencerte.

–Bucky siempre ha dicho que no soy un lumbreras, precisamente.

Y Steve sonríe cuando oye la risa ahogada tras ellos. La intensidad del momento ha pasado, y Tony tuerce el cuello para mirar a Bucky.

-Tu turno, Barnes –le espeta, como si no fuera nada, y puede que sea una malísima idea o la mejor que Tony ha tenido nunca, pero Steve es incapaz de discernirlo.

-Venga ya, Tony, ya he dicho que no… Que no… -mueve la mano, entre la espada y la pared, y Steve quiere interceder por él, librarle, pero Tony sigue siendo implacable.

-Sí, sí, lo hemos oído. No estás interesado en lo que el Steve de la dimensión desconocida nos ofrece –dice, pero ha caminado hacia él y le ha tomado a de las manos, le acerca a Steve, y Bucky se está dejando-. Pero a mí me da que estás mintiendo.

-¿Por qué haces esto? –pregunta Bucky, incrédulo, y Tony aventura una mirada furtiva hacia Steve, vuelve a apartar los ojos de inmediato cuando sus ojos se encuentran.

-¿Porque tener sexo con dos de los hombres más guapos del planeta suena divertido? –pregunta, como si probara qué tal suena-. O, si lo prefieres, dime tú cuántas veces has visto a Steve permitirse querer algo para él mismo, y después pedirlo en voz alta. Estoy intentando sentar un precedente con esto. Refuerzo positivo.

Bucky le mira como si le viera por primera vez, y Steve agacha la cabeza.

-No soy él –susurra, y Tony ríe, sarcástico, un filo de dureza en su voz.

-Dice ahora –murmura-. Ya te lo he dicho antes. No necesitaba que vinieras a anunciar a los cuatro vientos que mi Steve quiere a Barnes más que a nada en el mundo.

-No más que a nada –replica Steve, y Tony pone los ojos en blanco, se retira con un paso atrás.

Steve no quiere robar un beso que no le pertenece a ese Bucky que no ha tenido nunca, y al mismo tiempo siente los nervios aletearle dentro del estómago.

-Puede que sí haya mentido un poco –admite Bucky, y Steve sonríe, cierra la distancia entre ellos tirándole de la mano.

-Lo sé –susurra.

Le enreda una mano en ese pelo corto que ha querido tocar desde la primera vez que le vio, y le sujeta la mirada, cejas alzadas. Bucky asiente, con una risa entrecortada, una exhalación de aire más que otra cosa, y Steve cierra los ojos y junta sus labios.

Besar a Bucky sigue siendo instinto puro. Abrirle los labios, acariciarle entre ellos con la lengua, dedos deslizándose por entre las ondas de su pelo, la otra mano recorriéndole el costado.

Bucky toma las riendas agarrándole de las caderas, presionándole la espalda contra la puerta, y _sí, sí, ahí está_ , piensa Steve cuando sus cuerpos encajan como lo han hecho siempre, a la perfección.

 –Vale, vale –exhala Bucky, dejando caer la frente contra la suya, jadeando–. Tiempo muerto.

–Lo que necesites, Buck –murmura Steve, voz ronca, y siguen jugando a algo peligroso entre los tres, delicado, pero está empezando a coger perspectiva.

La suficiente para mantener a Bucky contra él, dejándole apoyar el rostro contra su hombro, cubriéndole la cabeza con una mano, mientras busca a Tony con la mirada.

Steve le tiende una mano, y Tony se la toma, deja que le atraiga hacia ellos. Alza la barbilla cuando Steve se inclina para besarle, y sigue siendo una maravilla, una chispa de algo nuevo y excitante, tenerle de esa forma.

–Entonces, ¿vamos a hacer esto? –pregunta Tony, lamiéndose los labios, un brillo peligroso en la mirada, y Steve asiente.

–Sí, creo que sí –dice, dándole un apretón en la nuca a Bucky, que se deshace contra su hombro, riendo, puño cerrado en su camiseta, brazo metálico caído al lado.

–De acuerdo. Vamos a follar. Los tres. Por qué no.

Suena como si se mentalizara, pero cuando alza la vista hay deseo en sus ojos claros, tiene los labios hinchados, y esa vez es él, el que toma la iniciativa de arrastrar a Tony hasta él con una mano bajo su mandíbula para seguir besándole.

–Cama –dice Steve, tirando de los dos.

Les cuesta bastante más de lo que sería lógico llegar al final del pasillo, pero teniendo en cuenta que cuando lo consiguen están enredados en labios y manos, camisetas perdidas por el camino, no va a quejarse.

***

Bucky duerme boca abajo, la mitad del rostro enterrado en la almohada y los labios entreabiertos, piernas separadas y un brazo por encima de la cabeza, tan relajado como solo lo está después del sexo.

Steve le aparta un mechón de pelo de la frente, acariciándole con el pulgar.

–Sé que estás despierto, Tony –susurra.

–Mmm… no –murmura Tony tras él, y a Steve el pecho le tiembla, una risa corta, silenciosa.

Se da media vuelta para quedar de cara a él. Por primera vez, puede dedicarle toda su atención plena.

–Lástima –dice, y se inclina sobre Tony para besarle el hombro, el punto bajo la clavícula, el pecho, el pelo negro entre los pectorales con el que no pudo dejar de pensar, a solas en esa cama extraña.

Finalmente, el reactor de arco, cuya luz se refleja en el techo alto del dormitorio, en los ventanales con vistas a Manhattan. Es eso último, lo que hace temblar a Tony, subir una mano a su cabeza, acariciarle a contrapelo.

–Si me conoces lo suficiente bien para saber que solo estoy simulando estar dormido, también sabes que es porque _odio_ la mañana después.

–Es de noche –remarca Steve, bajando por el estómago de Tony, que suspira, inevitablemente.

–Solía dejar que Pepper se deshiciera de mis ligues –dice, y Steve alza la vista justo a tiempo para cazar esa mueca de resignación con la que intenta decir al mundo que ha hecho las paces con ser un ser humano de moralidad más que tachable, cuando no podría estar más lejos de la verdad.

Steve nunca ha conocido a nadie que trabajara más duro para superarse a él mismo que Tony Stark.

–Pensaba que tú y yo habíamos pasado ese estadio hace mucho –dice, dejando que su aliento cálido caiga sobre la piel sensible bajo el ombligo de Tony, que se muerde el labio, sigue acariciándole con dedos tiernos.

–No es que quiera meter el dedo en la llaga, pero sigues sin ser _ese_ Steve.

–No –admite Steve, arrastrando una mano por la cara interior de su muslo para alzárselo, darse mejor acceso entre sus piernas–. Por eso no puedo pedirte perdón _a ti_.

Aunque la tentación está allí, y es enorme. Besar a Tony una y otra vez, _lo siento, lo siento, lo siento_. _Siento todas las veces que la cagamos. Que actuamos a la defensiva en lugar de sentarnos a hablar. Que nos ocultamos cosas el uno al otro._

Sería tan injusto, sería una salida tan fácil, decírselo a ese Tony que nunca estuvo allí para meter la pata, para sufrir las consecuencias.

Sin embargo, las palabras tienen peso incluso en esa realidad, porque Tony toma aire de golpe, sus dedos se tensan.

 –Steve… –dice, voz temblorosa.

Steve sigue bajando, besándole la línea larga de sus abdominales, el hueco junto a la cadera, el pliegue del muslo, nariz enterrada en el vello púbico pulcramente recortado, inhalando el olor a sexo y sudor.

–Eso es trampa –dice Tony, y Steve aprovecha ese momento para pasar los labios por encima de su pene, que se va llenando poco a poco–. Sexo. Quieres convencerme con más sexo. No sé si puedo con otra ronda…

–Sí puedes –murmura Steve, antes de ponérselo en la boca, y Tony emite un gemido gutural y deja caer los muslos a los lados, solo vuelve a hablar para dedicarle palabras cariñosas, para decirle lo bien que se lo hace, lo loco que le vuelve, hasta que se corre con las manos agarradas a las sábanas y un gemido largo y ronco.

Steve se deja caer a su lado, y Tony le besa, todo su cuerpo tibio de sexo, lánguido.

–Así que. Tú y yo, de dónde vienes –dice Tony, al cabo de unos minutos, como si no pudiera evitarlo, una arruga entre las cejas que dice que va a arrepentirse–. ¿Nunca se te había pasado por la cabeza?

–No. La verdad es que no –suspira Steve–. Pero, por si sirve de algo, ahora mismo no puedo imaginarme cómo he estado _tan_ ciego.

–Créeme, yo puedo –replica Tony, con una risa amarga–. ¿Al Tony de tu mundo no se le ocurrió darte alguna pista?

–Está con Pepper.

Sigue siendo un tema delicado, porque sabe que durante un tiempo, el Steve y el Tony de ese mundo creyeron que lo suyo era algo pasajero. Solo mientras Tony y Pepper estaban separados en una de sus riñas interminables.

Juraría que su yo de ese mundo sigue albergando ese temor. Mientras Tony está allí pensando que le dejaría por Bucky a la más mínima ocasión.

No es de extrañar que Tony no haya reaccionado precisamente bien a los hechos de los últimos dos días. Siguen siendo un desastre, los dos. Pero consiguen funcionar juntos, y es algo que sigue doliendo, tener ante las narices la prueba de hasta qué punto las cosas podrían haber sido mejores.

El teseracto, Ultron, Sokovia, los Acuerdos.

Bucky.

Steve y Tony.

–Con que Pepper, ¿eh? –dice Tony, acariciándole la espalda con pasadas que hacen que Steve tiemble.

–Habéis tenido vuestros baches.

–Ya, y quién no –replica Tony–. Pero un Tony Stark que no hubiera ido a por ti a la más mínima de cambio… No sé si respetarle o desconfiar, sinceramente.

–Creo que los dos tenemos demasiado sentido de la responsabilidad –dice Steve, encogiendo un hombro, intentando concentrarse incluso cuando una de las piernas de Tony se cuela entre las suyas–. Y… para ser sinceros, ni tan solo estoy seguro de que mi Tony sea bisexual.

Esboza una media sonrisa que intenta ser irónica, y Tony sacude la cabeza, se alza sobre un codo.

–Créeme, por ti, seguro que _tu_ Tony puede ser un poco flexible con su orientación sexual. Me cuesta imaginar una versión de mí mismo _tan_ hetero.

Le atrapa los labios antes de que pueda responder, y es demasiado, tenerle desnudo y acariciándole como es obvio que sabe que le gusta, así que Steve deja que le tumbe de espaldas, exhala con fuerza cuando le envuelve el pene con la mano.

Se agarra a su nuca, su espalda, descendiendo hasta reseguir la curva de sus nalgas.

–Nop, ni lo pienses –dice Tony, riendo contra sus labios, cuando Steve cuela los dedos en medio–. Pero creo que hay alguien más a quien podrías preguntar…

Y Steve tumba la cabeza para encontrarse con un ojo de Bucky sobresaliendo de su refugio de pelo y almohadas, observándoles a los dos sin mover un solo músculo del cuerpo más que para respirar.

Se pregunta cuánto hace que está mirando. Escuchando.

–Sabéis que es la noche de Navidad, ¿no? –dice Bucky, voz rasposa, y Steve se encuentra con un reflejo de su propia sorpresa en los ojos de Tony.

–¿Lo es?

–25 de diciembre, desde hace unas horas –asiente Bucky, incorporándose para sentarse, rodillas flexionadas y rostro enterrado en las manos–. Voy a preparar leche con cacao. Y después os vais a ir a vuestra cama.

Steve siente una oleada de rechazo, de pesar, volver a inundarle, pero Tony sigue tocándole sin más, sin apresurarlo, lo justo para mantenerle caliente y desesperado por más.

–Vaya. Steve se estaba haciendo ilusiones de que te le sentaras encima…

Steve siente el calor subirle a las mejillas, pero Bucky solo le lanza una mala mirada a Tony y sale de la cama para ir a rebuscar en el sillón hasta que da con unos pantalones de chándal. Tony mira con incredulidad como se va por el pasillo sin hacerles más caso, y grita:

–Venga ya, ¡no he terminado contigo! ¡Te habría tirado los trastos hace mucho si no fuera por Steve!

Entonces se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, y se tumba hacia Steve con una mueca mortificada.

Steve ríe, y cuando los ojos de Tony se abren con horror, dice:

–Es lo mejor de este mundo. Que tú y Buck seáis amigos. O… _amantes_.

Salva a Tony de tener que responder besándole, porque ha descubierto que es una técnica muy efectiva para evitar discusiones con él, y le busca la mano para envolvérsela con la suya y volver a dirigirla a su erección, que ha quedado olvidada.

Tony resopla una risa contra sus labios, pero vuelve a acariciarle como lo estaba haciendo, y Steve se permite recorrerle el cuerpo con las manos, solo porque es demasiado atractivo, demasiado tentador como para no hacerlo. 

–Buck necesita algo de espacio para procesarlo, Tony –susurra, porque puede ver que sigue preocupado, sus ojos desviándose a la puerta una y otra vez.

–Espacio –repite, como si el concepto le resultara del todo desagradable–. ¿Cómo cuánto?

–Ahora mismo, un pasillo. Podría ser mucho peor.

Tony toma aire, y murmura _tú eres el experto_ , pero no hay reproche en sus palabras. Entonces vuelve a centrar su atención en Steve, que empuja arriba con las caderas y se permite disfrutar de algo que nunca llegó a imaginar hasta qué punto quería.

***

Cuando Steve vuelve a abrir los ojos, el día está amaneciendo en el cielo de Nueva York, gris veteado de rosa, y Tony duerme de verdad, abrazado a su almohada, una rodilla bajo el cuerpo. Sus labios se mueven de vez en cuando, como si murmurara en sueños.

Steve le cubre con una manta, le deja un beso en el pelo revuelto, negro y espeso, y rescata sus calzoncillos del suelo.

Encuentra a Bucky sentado en el sofá con un libro, del que alza los ojos cuando le oye entrar. Se ha puesto una sudadera sobre el pantalón de chándal, pero sigue descalzo, piernas cruzadas sobre el sofá, y se le ve a la defensiva, así que Steve alza las manos a los lados, como haría si le apuntara con una pistola.

–Solo quiero sentarme.

–Puedes sentarte donde quieras –le espeta Bucky, y deja el libro sobre la mesilla de café, se pasa los dedos por el pelo, lleno de agobio, de una culpabilidad que Steve no quiere allí–. La leche está en el cazo, si aún la quieres.

–Voy a calentarla –asiente Steve, y cree que esos minutos que pasa ante el fogón les van bien a los dos para serenarse.

Vuelve con dos tazas, y Bucky coge la suya con un asentimiento agradecido.

Steve se deja caer a su lado, y se cubre con una manta suave y peluda más para hacer sentir mejor a Bucky que porque tenga frío. O el más mínimo reparo en estar desnudo ante él.

Los dos beben en silencio, y es familiar, estar al lado de Bucky en un escenario improbable, _imposible_ , compartiendo la incredulidad, aferrándose a la compañía el uno del otro para tener algo que sea real, que sea _casa_.

–No puedo hacer esto, Steve –termina por decir Bucky, vista fija en su taza, y Steve esboza una media sonrisa triste.

–Si tuviera un dólar por cada vez que he oído eso…

–Vale, vale, el Bucky de tu mundo es igual de desgraciado que yo, lo pillo, pero… Tú vas a marcharte. A lo mejor ni vas a acordarte de esto. Con suerte no vas a acordarte.

–Ayer estabas diciendo que debería contemplar la posibilidad de quedarme atrapado aquí –dice, no sin ironía, y Bucky pone los ojos en blanco.

–¡Estaba intentando convencerte de que te reconciliaras con Tony!  

–Pues puedes estar satisfecho. Juraría que funcionó. Más o menos. Tony sigue sin fiarse de mí. No es que le culpe.

Bucky le mira de reojo, bajo la luz cálida de la lamparilla que tenía encendida para leer, y con ese corte de pelo, si Steve no se detiene a mirar los detalles, el lujo y las comodidades que les rodean, los rascacielos de Manhattan y el parque más allá de los ventanales, casi podría engañarse e imaginar que vuelven a estar en Brooklyn, la mañana después de haberlo hecho por primera vez.

O en un mundo maravilloso en que tienen tiempo para explorar qué hay entre los dos sin tener que temer nada más que a ellos mismos.

No es que su Bucky y él tuvieran mucho tiempo. Estaban empezando a conocerse de nuevo, en Wakanda, y entonces…

Steve se deja llevar por el impulso de poner la mano sobre el muslo de ese Bucky vivo y cálido que está sentado a su lado, y diga lo que diga, Bucky le conoce hasta lo más hondo de su ser, porque no se retira, ni se enfada. Le cubre la mano con la suya y se la sujeta con fuerza.

–Los dos sabemos que voy a encontrar la manera de volver –susurra Steve–. Los tres. Los tres lo sabemos.

Bucky asiente, mandíbula apretada con fuerza, y Steve gira la mano para entrelazar sus dedos, le acaricia con el pulgar.

–Pero, después, incluso si no me acuerdo de nada… ¿No crees que nos debemos ser sinceros?

–No te debo nada, Rogers –replica Bucky, una mueca de disgusto en los labios, y Steve sonríe porque convencer a Bucky Barnes de que no le deje sigue siendo tan doloroso como siempre.

Como mínimo es familiar.

–Vale –dice, porque conoce cómo va la conversación a partir de entonces como si él mismo hubiera escrito el guion, y si Bucky empieza a hablar de todos los crímenes que cometió, de cómo Steve merece algo mejor y él no merece ni estar _vivo_ , entonces van a estropear la mañana del todo.

No. Lo siente por el Steve de ese mundo, pero va a ser su responsabilidad llevar el peso de esa conversación. Ahora que sabe que Bucky le quiere, está convencido de que va a encontrar la manera de poder darle _algo_ , aunque no sea todo.

Él, mientras, puede allanarle el camino jugando sucio:

–Qué tal un beso.

–Un beso –repite Bucky, con incredulidad–. Tampoco te debo un beso.

–No, pero es Navidad –replica Steve, encogiéndose de hombros, sonrisa descarada, y no es que no sepa lo que está pidiendo.

Después de lo que han hecho solo unas horas antes, un beso puede parecer inocente en exceso. Pero, de todas las cosas, siempre ha sospechado que es la parte que más le gusta a Bucky. La intimidad, el cuidado que pone en ello. Las promesas.

Se mueve con rapidez para ponerse a horcajadas sobre él, una rodilla al lado de cada uno de sus muslos, y sentarse sobre sus piernas cruzadas sin llegar a apoyar todo el peso en ellas. La manta con que se había cubierto resbala con el movimiento, le deja el torso al descubierto y les cubre el regazo a los dos, y Steve no puede atribuirse el mérito de haberlo hecho a posta pero va a tomar lo que la suerte esté dispuesta a darle, como ha hecho siempre.

Bucky le mira con el ceño fruncido, mano derecha aún sujeta a la suya, la metálica apretada con fuerza en el brazo del sofá.

–¿No sabes aceptar un _no_ como respuesta?

–Solo un beso. Dime que de verdad no quieres y no voy a volver a insistir.

Y el corazón sigue golpeándole el pecho como cuando sufría de arritmia y vivía con la amenaza constante de desplomarse, se está echando un farol y los dos lo saben, pero intenta proyectar una imagen de tranquilidad, de seguridad.

–No quiero –susurra Bucky, labios apretados, como si lo sintiera hasta lo más profundo de su ser, y de golpe Steve no sabe a qué se supone que estaba jugando.

Tiene al hombre más extraordinario que conoce durmiendo al fondo del pasillo, y ese hombre quiere al Steve de ese mundo con locura, y puede que no siempre se hagan felices al uno al otro pero se apoyan, ponen todo su esfuerzo y su tozudez en trabajar juntos en lugar de en enfrentarse en una pelea de gallos interminable sobre cómo gestionar el equipo, las misiones, la protección de un mundo entero.

No es poca cosa.

Y él llega y se cree con la capacidad de arreglar un mundo que no conoce de nada, en el lugar de un Steve que, sin duda, ha hecho las cosas mucho mejor que él.

Tony tuvo razón desde el principio. Steve ha ido a arreglar el jodido mundo de Oz.

Las piernas no le tiemblan cuando se desmonta de Bucky, y a pesar del nudo que le aprieta la garganta, tiene los ojos secos. Bendiciones pequeñas pero importantes.

–Yo sí espero que se acuerde, Buck –murmura, porque nunca en su vida ha sabido cuándo estar callado, siempre ha necesitado tener la última palabra, y llegados a ese punto solo puede esperar que Bucky se lo perdone. Todo.

Bucky sigue sin soltarle la mano, incluso cuando Steve se da la vuelta para marcharse. Alza la mirada por encima del hombro, y Bucky se pasa la lengua por los labios, un gesto inconsciente pero lleno de implicaciones, y tira de él al mismo tiempo que se incorpora sobre una rodilla.

–No va a haber más –dice, con severidad–. Pero éste es para ti. No para mi Steve. Para _ti_.

Steve apenas se atreve a moverse, más que para dejarse llevar cuando Bucky le coloca una mano sobre la mejilla y tira de él. Le besa poco a poco, poco a poco, mientras le atrae hacia él con las dos manos, carne y hueso y metal, las dos sobre su piel desnuda, manejándole para que vuelva a sentarse en su regazo.

Es distinto de la tarde anterior. Menos frenético, menos teñido de deseo. Steve no tiene la impresión de que Bucky va a escapar si le deja pensar dos segundos seguidos. Esa vez, es Bucky quien le deshace poco a poco, pedazo a pedazo, hasta que Steve tiembla sobre él, manos agarradas a sus hombros.

–Siento que hayas perdido a tu compañero, Steve –murmura contra sus labios, y Steve siente quemazón en el fondo de los ojos, no se encuentra las palabras.

Bucky vuelve a atraerle hacia él, vuelve a besarle, y no va a poder compensarle nunca por no haber sido capaz, una vez más, de salvarle, pero Steve es incapaz de dejar de tocarle. No puede engañarse y racionalizarlo, decirse que lo está haciendo por su otro yo. Está tomando ese consuelo como tomaría cualquier cosa que Bucky esté dispuesto a darle.

Es un beso largo y perezoso, mañanas de domingo pasadas en la cama, y al mismo tiempo es nuevo, tentativo, con la respiración de Bucky cayendo en suspiros temblorosos entre los dos, manos subiéndole por el abdomen, el pecho, hasta los hombros, la nuca, acariciándole allí con una delicadeza que hace que Steve se estremezca.

–Deberías parar ahora –susurra, cuando han pasado minutos de esa forma, quizás más, y el metal de la mano de Bucky se ha vuelto cálido sobre su cadera.

Bucky le está acariciando la línea de la columna con las yemas de los dedos, y Steve siente el cuerpo tibio, las mejillas ardiendo. Con solo la ropa interior encima, no tiene forma de disimular su reacción a que Bucky le esté tocando de esa forma.

–Mmmm –dice Bucky, y mueve los labios sobre su cuello, buscándole el pulso, como Steve ha hecho tantas otras veces con _su_ Bucky, al mismo tiempo que baja una mano por su torso, traza un círculo sobre un pezón con el pulgar.

El aire se le escapa de los pulmones a Steve con un sonido gutural, y arrastra los muslos contra los de Bucky, en busca del calor de su piel, que puede sentir incluso a través de la capa de ropa que los separa.

–O… o puedes follarme –ofrece, voz entrecortada–. Hazlo. Fóllame.

Es una súplica más que otra cosa, a ciegas, y Bucky le para con una mano en el muslo.

Steve aprieta los ojos, mentalizándose para apartarse, cuando un carraspeo a su derecha le hace alzar la cabeza para encontrarse a Tony, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, brazos cruzados sobre el torso, cubierto con su camiseta de manga corta, que no llega a amortiguar la luz azul que su pecho emite.

–No paréis por mí –dice, voz ronca de sueño pero ojos oscurecidos, deseo transparente en ellos.

Bucky deja caer la cabeza atrás contra el respaldo del sofá, labios rojos e hinchados y pecho subiendo y bajando, y aparta la mano derecha de Steve, pero solo para extenderla hacia Tony:

–Ven aquí.

La vista de Tony se desvía hacia Steve, que asiente, incapaz de hacer otra cosa.

–Sí.

***

Vuelven a hacerlo los tres, allí mismo, en la alfombra mullida y suave ante el sofá, después de que Bucky haya apartado la mesilla de café de prácticamente un manotazo.

No tiene mucho que ver con lo que hicieron los tres la tarde anterior, una confusión de manos, lenguas y la desesperación por no dejar de tocar, apenas tiempo para pensar, solo para sentir, sentir, _sentir_ , como si alguien fuera a arrebatárselo si le daban tregua.

Esa mañana, sin embargo, es como una extensión del beso de Bucky en el sofá, del sexo tranquilo y sin prisas que Steve y Tony tuvieron por la noche. Es algo mucho más íntimo, más sincero. Hay susurros y hay comentarios sarcásticos por parte de Tony, que en cuanto recibe la atención de los dos se deshace entre ellos, palabras tiernas brollando de sus labios como si no pudiera controlarlo.

–Tiempo muerto, creo que alguien iba a follar a alguien –murmura, sin apenas vocalizar, cuando ha conseguido recuperar algo de aliento, frente apoyada en el hombro de Bucky, que está aprovechando ese momento de distracción para pasarle los dedos por el pelo con más ternura de la que nunca se dejaría mostrarle si Tony estuviera en condiciones de apreciarla.

–Dos minutos, pero ni se os ocurra acabar la fiesta sin mí –dice, con una media sonrisa que Steve juraría que es sincera.

Cuando desaparece por el pasillo, aún gloriosamente desnudo, es Steve quien vacila.

–¿Crees que deberíamos…?

Bucky no le deja mucho lugar para las dudas, le atrapa bajo su cuerpo y le recuesta la cabeza en un cojín que Steve ni le ha visto bajar del sofá, rostro a centímetros del suyo.

–Sí. Creo que deberíamos hacer lo que ha dicho Tony –dice, y lo remata con un empujón de caderas que hace que Steve vea estrellas y se agarre a su espalda y no piense en mucho más.

Cuando finalmente Bucky se mete dentro de él, manos agarradas con fuerza a sus caderas y frente apoyada en sus omóplatos, dejándole una línea de besos en la columna, Tony se recuesta en el sofá, un par de cojines en su espalda, y abre las piernas para dejarle espacio a Steve entre ellas.

Steve enseguida toma la invitación, le besa con desesperación, todo lengua, buscando el calor de su boca, dejando que Tony aguante algo de su peso mientras su cuerpo ondea con cada una de las embestidas largas y cadenciosas de Bucky, que está susurrando su nombre sin ni darse cuenta, hasta que le hunde los dientes en el hombro y sus movimientos se vuelven más rápidos, más descontrolados, y Steve piensa _sí, sí, sí_ y entonces Tony le está tocando, una mano entre sus piernas, y Steve es incapaz de distinguir el derecho del revés, todo es sensación, _Tony, Bucky_ , cada fibra de su ser encendida, y por unos segundos todo es luminoso y perfecto y no existe un solo problema en el mundo entero.

***

–Feliz Navidad –dice Bucky, taza en alto, y Tony y Steve unen las suyas para un brindis que todos están pretendiendo que es irónico porque de otra forma estaría demasiado cargado de verdad.

Beben café y comen en silencio, tostada tras tostada y, en el caso de Steve, unos cinco huevos fritos acompañados de beicon, porque se ha acostumbrado a ignorar la sensación de hambre atenazándole el estómago y a veces no se acuerda de hasta qué punto necesitaba la comida.

Por lo visto, tanto el Bucky como el Tony de ese mundo lo saben, porque el primero le mira con reproche y el segundo con diversión, mientras mastica la punta de su croissant.

–Hay un árbol lleno de regalos en la sala común, deberíamos bajar.

Tony tiene las mejillas sucias de una barba que le difumina la perilla perfecta, lleva una camiseta y unos vaqueros arrugados, y su pelo es un desastre, pero Steve tiene la impresión de que _resplandece_ de felicidad, y entre eso y un estómago lleno, empieza a ser capaz de convencerse de que quizás no ha roto el equilibrio de ese universo. Ni ha estropeado la vida de su otro yo por el camino.

–¿Me has arreglado ese rifle? –pregunta Bucky, sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y Tony pone los ojos en blanco.

–¿No crees en la magia de la Navidad? Pregúntale a Santa.

–¿Quieres decir Pepper? –pregunta Bucky, una ceja alzada, porque ella sigue siendo quien tiende a organizar todos los eventos importantes.

Steve ha tenido más de una charla con ella sobre delegar, lo que puede que sea una de las mayores ironías de la historia –Bucky lo llama _hipocresía_ , piensa, mientras le observa chinchar a Tony, todo chulería post-coital, codos apoyados sobre la mesa y mordiéndose el labio, mirándole con sus ojazos azules. _Flirteando_ con Tony.

–Quiere decir que le has estropeado la sorpresa –dice Steve–. Tony lleva semanas trabajando en ese cacharro.

Lleva noches construyendo un rifle _desde cero_ para Bucky, con todas las modificaciones y ajustes que le pidió para el suyo, pero completamente personalizado. Hace mucho que Tony no se dedica a diseñar armas, pero sigue siendo alarmante bueno en ello.

Steve alza la vista del plato, tenedor a medio camino entre el plato y la boca, y se encuentra con que los otros dos le están mirando fijamente.

Vuelve a bajar la mano, carraspeando, y tiene una disculpa en la punta de la lengua –debe de ser extraño, que sea su Steve y al mismo tiempo _no_ , un extraño en el cuerpo de un amigo. De golpe quiere disculparse por haber irrumpido en esa paz que han conseguido haber mantenido, por haber extendido los problemas de su universo incluso a ese.

–Ooooh, Tony, ¿has estado pensando en mí? –dice Bucky antes de que Steve pueda hablar, y a nadie le pasa desapercibido lo que está haciendo, intentando mantener a raya la extrañeza, pero Tony le sigue el juego:

–¿Qué parte de que soy el encargado de las mejoras técnicas en el equipo de los Vengadores no ha quedado clara?

Steve baja la mirada, humilde por una vez, tarde, probablemente, y se permite vivir en la perfección de ese momento que no le pertenece.

***

–He leído tu plan –le susurra Natasha, acurrucada junto a él en uno de los sofás enormes de la sala común, mientras Tony explica todas las características del nuevo rifle a Bucky, que lo mira con ojos brillantes de emoción.

–¿Crees que es factible?

–Eso no me toca decidirlo a mí –Natasha se encoge de hombros–. Pero nos estás pidiendo mucho, Steve.

Lleva el pelo atado en una coleta y viste mallas negras, una sudadera gris claro que le va como mínimo dos tallas grande. Su aspecto relajado no concuerda con la seriedad de la conversación que están teniendo, ni con el ambiente festivo que los rodea; Thor está preparando alguna clase de ponche, Clint tiene una taza de café enorme en una mano y un juego de flechas nuevas en la otra, y Bruce y Jane están enzarzados en alguna conversación en la que los dos están gesticulando sin parar. Probablemente en camino de cambiar los paradigmas de la ciencia conocida, en pijama y sentados bajo el árbol de Navidad.

–Lo sé –admite Steve–. Sé lo que estoy pidiendo. Pero es nuestra razón de ser, ¿no? Dar un paso adelante cuando hay un trabajo que nadie más puede hacer. O que nadie más está dispuesto a hacer.

Los labios de Natasha se curvan en una sonrisa indulgente.

–Bonito discurso. Me gusta más cuando eres sincero conmigo, Steve.

–Soy sincero, Nat. Nunca os he escondido que soy un hombre desesperado pidiendo ayuda en el último lugar donde cree que va a poder encontrarla.

La mira fijamente a los ojos, y ella vuelve a sonreírle, le da un golpecito con el hombro.

–Hemos convocado otra Asamblea para dentro de una hora. Todos necesitábamos reflexionarlo. Aunque creo que Bucky, Tony y tú habéis hecho algo más que pensar…

Steve logra no sonrojarse, pero necesita darse un momento para recomponerse, carraspea para reprimir la sonrisa enorme que lucha por curvarle los labios.

–Sí. También comimos pizza –dice, intentando no mirar a los otros dos porque siente que el corazón no le cabe en el pecho cuando lo hace.

Natasha le pasa un brazo por el interior del suyo, se acurruca contra él.

–Me alegro, Steve. Y no solo por ti.

Finalmente, la tentación se vuelve demasiado grande para resistirla, y Steve busca la mirada de Bucky, que le sonríe mientras Tony sigue hablando con los ojos iluminados, los colores de las luces de los árboles reflejados en ellos.

–Nat… –empieza Steve, pero pierde el hilo de sus propias palabras.

Vuelve a mirar a su alrededor, pero tiene la impresión de que está viendo la escena de lejos, y su propio cuerpo no le responde.

Intenta sacarse las palabras de la garganta, aunque no tiene ni idea de qué quiere decir, solo que necesita decir _algo_ , porque sabe lo que le está pasando; Natasha está hablando con rapidez, palabras cortas y tensas, manos sobre su pecho, y la de Tony en la suya, curtida, fuerte, cálida y firme, un ancla. Steve quiere estrechársela. Quiere alcanzar a Bucky.

Pero Steve ya no está allí.

***

La brisa sopla entre las ramas de los árboles, agitándolas, creando un murmullo relajante.

El cielo es azul y amplio, nubes con formas imposibles, deliciosas, colgando de él.

Tiene una cúpula de cristal encima y una colcha de algodón debajo, y su propia respiración es tranquila, el silencio a su alrededor pacífico, pesado, lleno de duelo.

Por fin puede estrechar la mano que reposa dentro de la suya, y los ojos de Natasha se abren como si solo los hubiera cerrado para parpadear.

–Has vuelto –susurra, voz ronca, agotada.

Lleva el pelo rubio limpio y peinado, y tanto los vaqueros como la camiseta que viste se ven recién lavados, pero hay ojeras bajo sus ojos, esas marcas alrededor de la boca que se acentuaron desde que todo ocurrió.

Es un buen reflejo del Steve de ese mundo.

De él mismo. Ya no hay ningún otro Steve. Solo él.

 _Cómo iba a dejar a mi chica sola_ , piensa, un eco de otra conversación, en otro hospital, pero no lo dice.

–Nat…

No sabe qué iba a decirle a la otra Natasha, pero sabe qué quiere decirle a ella.

Bruce y Shuri entran en ese momento seguidos del equipo de médicos que supervisó el experimento. Enseguida empiezan a hacerle pruebas, de formas mucho menos invasivas a las que Steve está acostumbrado. En realidad, apenas le tocan, utilizando toda clase de instrumentos para medir sus constantes vitales, para analizar el estado de su cuerpo.

–¿Ha funcionado? –pregunta Shuri, emoción y ansiedad en esos ojos enormes que han perdido buena parte de su inocencia en los últimos meses, y Steve asiente.

–Ha funcionado.

No sabe qué esperaba, pero su voz sigue sonándole igual que le ha sonado siempre, sigue entero, a pesar de la sensación de pérdida desoladora que le inunda todo el cuerpo. Una vez más.

–Entonces, ¿crees que puedes confirmar haber estado en un universo paralelo? –pregunta Bruce–. Porque, esto es _enorme_ , sin magia, sin las gemas…

Está mirando de Shuri a Steve, que esboza una sonrisa cargada de melancolía.

Si Tony estuviera allí, su cerebro estaría girando a mil por hora, él y Bruce estarían enzarzados en una de esas conversaciones que nadie más puede seguir. A excepción de Shuri, por supuesto, que por lo visto puede enseñarles un par de cosas.

–Voy a redactar un informe completo de inmediato –promete Steve, aún con la mano de Natasha sujeta en la suya.

***

Nadie celebra la Navidad.

La fiesta no tiene ningún sentido para la gente de Wakanda, y los pocos Vengadores que quedan allí siguen la corriente del resto del país y pasan por esos días como si no significaran nada.

Steve entiende que no se sientan con ánimos celebratorios, aunque ha visto las imágenes de Nueva York; la gente reunida, rindiendo homenaje a los seres queridos desaparecidos, dándose mensajes de esperanza unos a otros, intentando encontrar algún tipo de consuelo en un tiempo en que es difícil seguir teniendo ninguna clase de fe.

Steve nunca fue especialmente devoto, pero desde que se encontró en medio de Times Square setenta años después de haber muerto estrellando un avión, fue incapaz de encontrar dentro de él mismo un solo sentimiento religioso.

Sin embargo, después de un día larguísimo respondiendo a un montón de preguntas, dando parte de la misión al comité científico primero –Shuri y Bruce–, al estratégico después –Natasha y él mismo–, Steve se encuentra con las manos cruzadas ante él, frente apoyada en ellas.

Desde que vio a Bucky hacerse cenizas ante él, medio universo desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, Steve se ha sorprendido volviendo a rezar.

Sospecha que es su propia forma de desesperación.

Reza el Padre Nuestro, el Ave Maria, pero después de tanto tiempo sus pensamientos tienden a desviarse del camino, y termina simplemente murmurando, _Cuida de Bucky allí donde esté, déjale descansar, y de Sam, que es un buen hombre, y de Wanda, de Visión, de T’Challa_ , _y por favor, protege a Tony, déjale volver a casa,_ rogando a un Dios en el que no cree que siga creyendo mientras él juega con los límites de la realidad para intentar arreglar lo que los seres físicos y tangibles estropearon con magia que supera los límites de cualquiera de las historias que pudieron creer de pequeños.

Unos toques discretos en la puerta le hacen levantar la cabeza, y toma aire, antes de responder:

–Adelante.

Solo una persona le visita en sus habitaciones privadas, así que no se levanta del sofá, espera a que Natasha se deslice por la puerta entreabierta y vuelva a cerrarla tras ella.

–Eh –dice, con suavidad, porque sabe que no está allí por trabajo.

–Eh –responde Natasha, una sonrisa en los labios, y alza una cajita envuelta en un lazo rojo ostentoso y ridículo–. He traído dulces. Si te apetece compañía.

No sería la primera vez en los últimos meses que Steve declina la invitación, que le da las gracias pero explica que prefiere estar solo.

No es que Steve quiera estar solo de verdad –es difícil, cuando la soledad es una sombra acechando en todas las esquinas–, es más bien que no puede soportar la idea de permitirse cosas buenas mientras sus amigos y conocidos y toda esa gente a la que no conoce desaparecieron con un chasquido de dedos porque él no tuvo éxito en su misión más importante.

Esa noche, sin embargo, se permite decirle que sí a Natasha, y el rostro de ella se ilumina.

Se sienta de piernas cruzadas en el sofá, con la cajita en medio de los dos, y deshace el lazo con cuidado, hundiendo las uñas cortas en un nudo sospechosamente experto.

Dentro hay galletas de hombres de jengibre decorados con bufandas, abrigos, gorritos de Papá Noel y lacitos. Steve sonríe.

–Dime que no las has pedido por Amazon.

–Las he hecho yo misma –declara Natasha, con una de esas sonrisas que le ponen un hoyuelo en la mejilla derecha, esa de cuando se ríe un poco de ella misma pero solo para incluir a Steve en el chiste.

Steve la mira a los ojos de verdad por primera vez desde que ha vuelto. Puede que por primera vez en _meses_.

–Gracias, Nat –susurra.

No sabe qué habría hecho si no la hubiera tenido a su lado. O lo sabe. Se habría enzarzado en alguna misión de venganza personal cuanto más suicida mejor. _Habrías intentado salvar el mundo tú solo y, de paso, morir por el camino_ , susurra una voz conocida en su cabeza.

–Ya, lo mismo te digo –dice Natasha, con una media sonrisa, porque por supuesto entiende que no le está dando las gracias por las galletas.

O, no solo por las galletas, que le invita a comer alzando la caja entre los dos.

Steve toma una, sin ni mirar, vista aún fija en ella. 

 –¿Te apetece ver una peli? –pregunta Natasha, como si Steve no estuviera actuando de ninguna forma extraña, pero no ha roto el contacto visual, sus ojos verdes siguen allí, en los suyos, delatando una cierta curiosidad.

–Sí –asiente Steve, pero ninguno de los dos se mueve.

Toma aire, pensando en cómo hacerlo para no meter la pata, lleno de unos nervios que le llevan directamente a la parte trasera de un Jeep en el campo Lehigh, intentando establecer una conversación con Peggy por primera vez sin querer parecer irrespetuoso o ser inapropiado.

No han hablado de Bruce desde que reapareció. Steve ha intentado dejarle espacio a Natasha, no resentirse ni permitirse sentir una posesividad fuera de lugar hacia ella, porque no quería estropearle a su amiga la posibilidad de encontrar algo de felicidad en el más inesperado de los momentos.

Pero resulta que Natasha no ha dejado de tocar a su puerta. Que en la cama en la que se ha colado en plena noche es en la suya.

Steve está bastante seguro de que sería un paso en falso preguntar por Bruce en ese momento. Si Natasha tiene que decirle que no, se lo dirá sin pelos en la lengua.

El problema es…

–Steve… –empieza ella, una sonrisa irónica, cansada, encogiéndose de hombros, y Steve le toma la mano para detenerla, pidiendo solo unos segundos.

–...No sé cómo hacer esto sin que creas que estoy buscando algún tipo de consuelo –dice, en voz alta, porque hace mucho que él y Natasha son sinceros el uno con el otro, y no les ha funcionado mal hasta el momento.

Ella parece sorprendida por unos instantes, su expresión cerrada, neutral, cuando dice:

–No te lo reprocharía. La proximidad física es una forma que las personas tienen de reconfortarse unas a otras.

–No quiero eso, Nat.

Ella arquea una ceja, aún a la defensiva.

–¿Y qué quieres, Steve?

–Quiero ver una peli contigo esta noche. Quiero que sigas viniendo para pasar tiempo conmigo. Que sigas durmiendo conmigo, si es algo que te apetece. Juro que no voy a intentar cambiar nada, que no estoy intentando abrir la puerta a tener sexo contigo.

–Sí, porque sería algo terrible –dice ella, con ese humor un poco sarcástico que los dos comparten, pero por una vez el comentario le sale tembloroso.

–No, no lo sería en absoluto –concede Steve, con una sonrisa indulgente–. Pero solo quería que supieras lo que siento. Sin que tenga que ser ningún tipo de imposición para ti.

Natasha alza la mano izquierda a su rostro, se la posa sobre la barba, y por un momento Steve se pregunta si va a besarle, corazón galopándole en el pecho, pero ella solo le acaricia, vuelve a apartarse.

–¿Quieres ver _Qué bello es vivir_?

–Nah –replica Steve, porque sería demasiado doloroso ver una película que, aunque se hiciera después de que él muriera, le recordaría inevitablemente a su época, a tener a Bucky al lado haciendo toda clase de comentarios–. Pero he oído que _La Jungla de Cristal_ es un clásico navideño.

–Ooooh sí –responde Natasha, ojos iluminados.

Puede que no haya sido la declaración de amor romántica que Steve siempre había imaginado para cuando encontrara a una chica que pudiera ser para él, inspirado por el cine, por todos esos besos finales. Pero Natasha se acurruca contra él, medio apoyada sobre su pecho, y Steve la rodea con los brazos y le hunde la nariz en el pelo, y en cualquier otro momento, en otro lugar, podría ser algo perfecto.

***

Steve despierta con el pitido de la alarma de emergencias sonando en su móvil.

Natasha ya ha rodado fuera de la cama, y se está armando por encima de las mallas con pistolas que Steve ni siquiera sabe de dónde ha sacado, botas de combate en los pies y brazaletes eléctricos en las muñecas. Cuando se da por satisfecha se endereza, recogiéndose el pelo, y Steve la sigue por los pasillos mientras termina de abrocharse el traje de combate.

El GPS indica la habitación en que Steve despertó el día anterior como el foco del problema. Lo que encuentran al llegar es a los Vengadores al completo, vestidos con sus trajes y armados.

Sam Wilson encabeza la comitiva, equipado de Halcón, pero con el escudo de Capitán América en el brazo. Le flanquean Natasha y Bucky, los dos vestidos de negro, armados hasta los dientes.

Bucky lleva una máscara sobre los ojos que deja la parte inferior de su rostro al descubierto –una imagen contraria a la del bozal con que Hydra le convertía en alguien sin identidad, en _algo_ que no era ni una persona–, y está sonriendo, tranquilo, satisfecho de sí mismo. Se lleva dos dedos a la frente en un saludo informal.

–Capitán. Han llegado los refuerzos.

Tony está tras él, enfundado por completo en su traje de Iron Man, placa frontal bajada sobre el rostro. Steve asiente en su dirección igualmente, en la de Wanda y Pietro, que le devuelven el saludo, en la de Rhodes, que levanta una mano de Máquina de Guerra en el aire.

–Hola, viejo amigo –saluda Thor, brazos cruzados sobre su armadura y Mjolnir colgado en su cadera, y por fin Steve se encuentra una sonrisa dentro.

–Thor.

Bruce Banner no está allí, nota al terminar de analizar el grupo. No sabe si es porque no esperan un código verde, si es que no querían sacrificar una pieza importante, o si simplemente su Bruce se ha centrado plenamente en su carrera científica.

Quien sí está allí es el Doctor Strange, alguien a quien Steve no ha tenido oportunidad de conocer en persona hasta entonces. Se le ve escéptico, examinando su alrededor con una ceja alzada, pero está allí.

Al final no puede postergar más el momento, y se fuerza a encontrarse con la mirada del otro Steve, que se ha colocado en un extremo del grupo, justo detrás de Natasha.

Lleva un traje azul marino con una estrella blanca en el pecho, sin ninguna otra insignia ni color, muy similar al de los días de SHIELD, y tiene el pelo revuelto del casco, que sujeta en las dos manos, rostro limpio de barba, aspecto bien cuidado.

Steve solía tener ese aspecto.

–Capitán –dice, intentando sonar respetuoso, intentando encontrarse algo de humildad dentro, y el otro Steve separa un poco los pies, cuadra los hombros, acero en los ojos azules.

Steve ha recibido puñetazos por mucho menos, y mucho menos merecidos, que el que su otro yo tiene ganas de darle en ese momento. 

La voz de Sam es relajada cuando habla, casual:

–Sí, esto no es raro para nada, pero podéis tener vuestra pelea de machos alfa luego. Ahora tenemos cosas más importantes que discutir.

–Habéis traído la gema del tiempo –dice Natasha, la suya, que sigue mirándoles a todos con expresión cerrada, la dureza en los ojos de cuando no quiere delatar nada.

–Y la del espacio, por supuesto –añade Wanda.

–Llevamos tiempo discutiendo vuestro plan –sigue Sam–. Nos gusta la parte donde nos hacemos con las gemas antes que Thanos y le damos una buena tunda, pero le hemos hecho algunos cambios.

–Tiempo –repite Steve, porque solo les dejó dos días atrás.

La parte frontal del rostro de Iron Man se abre con un sonido suave de aire desplazándose, y allí está Tony, mirándole con una arruga entre las cejas, una expresión que es casi herida. Steve entiende de golpe que se hubiera mantenido oculto en su traje. Tony nunca ha sabido disimular lo que está sintiendo, todas sus emociones reflejadas en sus ojos castaños.

–Dos años, para ser exactos –dice, sin altavoces, solo su voz, clara, profunda, _preciosa_. Steve la ha añorado sin ser consciente de ello.

Steve le ha estado añorando durante mucho más tiempo del que creía. Aunque, sin la influencia de su otro yo, sus sentimientos por Tony son algo distintos. Quizás habría podido enamorarse de él, pero nunca ha tenido el lugar ni el espacio para hacerlo, las murallas entre los dos demasiado altas.

–No diré que ha sido un viaje largo, y puede que no hable por todos, pero personalmente estoy hecho polvo –interviene Sam, probablemente para bien, y la voz firme de Okoye resuena tras ellos:

–Seguidme, viajeros. Sois bienvenidos aquí.

–Os llevaremos a nuestra sala de reuniones –dice Shuri, guiñándole un ojo a Natasha, porque en realidad no puede decirse que haya tal cosa en el palacio pero sí hay salas acogedoras que siempre se llenan de comida y bebida.

Los Vengadores siguen a Shuri y Okoye fuera de la habitación.

Bucky se detiene al pasar por el lado de Steve, le coloca una mano en el hombro, y Steve tiene que poner toda su fuerza de voluntad en no dejarse caer hacia él, en no rodearle con los brazos y esconder el rostro en su cuello.

–Eh, ven aquí, joder –dice Bucky, que por supuesto sigue leyendo su lenguaje corporal como si hubieran crecido juntos, y es él quien le abraza. No tan íntimo como si fuera su Bucky, pero sí con firmeza, brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

–Vamos a ir a por ese cabrón, Steve. No sabrá ni de dónde le ha venido el golpe.

–Gracias, Buck –murmura Steve, y se obliga a dar un paso atrás, a soltarle.

Bucky le guiña un ojo antes de seguir a los otros con su contoneo de caderas pre-batalla, y Natasha, la _otra_ Natasha, la del pelo rojo, mira de él a la Natasha de su mundo con una ceja alzada.

–Me dijiste que no estabais follando.

–No estamos follando –replica Steve con contundencia.

–Lástima –dice, un comentario más dedicado a su otra yo que a Steve, y se va con una de sus sonrisas traviesas.

–Empiezo a darme cuenta de que cuando dijiste que tu informe era exhaustivo, estabas mintiéndonos descaradamente –comenta su Natasha. Sigue teniendo una apariencia engañosamente inofensiva, con su coleta rubia despeinada y su sudadera enorme, como si hubieran interrumpido su clase de yoga y no llevara la mitad de su peso en armas ocultas por el cuerpo.

Parece algo impresionada. Y, a juzgar por su ceja clara arqueada y su media sonrisa, también curiosa. _Muy curiosa_. Steve va a tener que explicar varias cosas, supone.

La risa seca del otro Steve les interrumpe.

–Estoy seguro de que se dejó muchas cosas por explicar.

Solo quedan los tres en la habitación, y Natasha les mira primero a uno, después al otro.

–Estaré fuera –dice, una advertencia para los dos, y Steve no se molesta en ocultar su sonrisa de agradecimiento.

–Gracias, Nat.

Una vez él y el otro Steve se quedan solos, se endereza y alza la barbilla, porque así es como siempre ha intentado encajar el primer golpe. No piensa devolverlos. Solo pararlos, si las cosas se les van demasiado de las manos.

–Dime una cosa, Rogers –dice el otro Steve, cruzándose de hombros y apoyándose en la camilla arrinconada contra la pared, el único mueble en toda la habitación, junto con el diván colocado justo debajo de la cúpula–. ¿Pegarías a otro hombre por haber estado con las personas a quien quieres?

–No –responde Steve, sin ni tener que pensarlo–. No mientras ellos también hubieran querido. No soy dueño de decidir eso por nadie.

–Exactamente –replica el otro, con severidad–. Así que dame algo de crédito.

Steve se pasa la lengua por los labios. Tiene una disculpa allí, esperando para salir, pero él no querría una disculpa falsa. Querría la verdad.

–Añoraba a Bucky. Y a Tony.

–Lo sé –asiente el otro, y no es que se ablande, pero aprieta los labios, sus ojos se oscurecen–. Tú estabas dentro de mí, pero yo dentro de ti. No te olvides de eso.

Steve no sabía si su otro yo, en cuyo cuerpo pasó los días más extraños de su vida, se acordaría de algo. Por lo visto, sí. Empieza a pensar, por primera vez, que quizás tomaron ciertas decisiones juntos.

–Estaba convencido de que aún tenías el escudo –es lo que dice al final, y eso le arranca una sonrisa leve al otro Steve, una carga de melancolía.

–Y lo tengo. Pero hace tiempo que decidimos que es un peso demasiado grande para una sola persona.

–Tú, y Sam…

–Y Bucky. Incluso Natasha, en algunas ocasiones.  

Steve también sonríe ante la idea, inesperada. Maravillosa.

El jodido mundo de Oz.

–De verdad espero que podáis conservar lo que habéis construido. Tienes todo mi respeto.

–No sé si es lo adecuado, hablar de respeto, pero quiero que sepas… En tus circunstancias, no habría podido hacer nada distinto.

Steve asiente, tomando lo más cercano a una bendición. No es una absolución, y los dos saben que ha cometido errores, pero es un consuelo, compartir la certeza de que, ante ciertos escenarios, uno solo puede guiarse por lo que cree correcto.

El otro Steve se pone en marcha, su actitud distinta a la de antes, manos hundidas en los bolsillos y hombros encogidos. Un reflejo de un Steve de otra época.

–No es que me guste que actuaras por mí, pero… –dice, cuando está a su lado, todo su cuerpo encarado a la puerta, como si ya quisiera estar fuera de esa sala, de esa conversación, y toma aire, algo de color en lo alto de sus mejillas–. Gracias.

–Soy yo quien deberías daros las gracias –dice Steve, exhalando como si finalmente sí le hubiera dado ese puñetazo.

El otro Steve alza la vista hacia él, media sonrisa salvaje en los labios, a punto para la batalla.

–No me las des aún.

***

***

_25 de diciembre de 2018._

_Otra vez._

Steve llega a casa después de sus vueltas matutinas por el parque, fresco y despejado, soul en los auriculares y croissants de mantequilla recién hechos en una bolsa de papel manchada de grasa.

Le recibe el olor a café y a beicon, el sonido de las noticias de primera hora en la televisión del comedor, que encuentra vacío. Solo tiene que echar un vistazo dentro de la cocina, a través de la barra abierta que la comunica con la sala de estar, para encontrar lo que estaba buscando.            

Bucky está de pie ante el fogón, removiendo una sartén, pelo corto hecho un desastre, aún en pijama. Natasha tiene un brazo alrededor de su cintura, una taza de café en la otra mano, y está mirando la tele con el rostro apoyado en el hombro de Bucky, pelo rojo recogido en una cola de caballo y ojos aún adormilados.

–Buenos días –dice Steve, intentando no delatar la forma en que el corazón se le expande dentro del pecho.

Natasha murmura algo ininteligible, probablemente en ruso, y Bucky ríe con afecto, le deja un beso en el pelo.

–No nos quedan huevos –anuncia, con una mueca.

Cuando Steve llega a su altura, Natasha se pone de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla, y después le roba la bolsa de croissants. Se la lleva al sofá, donde se sienta con las piernas cruzadas.

–Es Navidad –responde Steve, yendo a por una de las tiras de beicon apiladas en el plato junto a la sartén antes de que Bucky pueda apartarle con un golpe de espátula.

–No me lo recuerdes –murmura Natasha.

Steve ocupa su lugar al lado de Bucky, le rodea la cintura y le deja un beso en la nuca.

–Lo que quiero decir es que las tiendas van a estar cerradas todo el día –explica, tono conciliatorio –. Y conociendo la austeridad de Tony, en la torre habrá comida para una semana entera. Seguro que puedes pedirle una docena de huevos.

–Y algo de azúcar –murmura Bucky, taciturno.

En las noticias la gente está reunida alrededor de árboles de Navidad en distintos puntos de la ciudad, residentes de Nueva York y turistas por igual. Nadie recuerda nada.

Nadie excepto Steve, y Natasha, y los pocos que fueron atrás en el tiempo para luchar contra Thanos. Bucky, junto con el resto de la población, no recuerda haberse desintegrado en cenizas, y es algo por lo que Steve da las gracias cada día.

Natasha apaga la televisión con el ceño fruncido, y Steve suspira contra Bucky, que tumba la cabeza para susurrarle al oído.

–Haz el favor de ir con ella.

–Eh, Nat –murmura Steve, sentándose a su lado pero dejando algo de distancia entre los dos, porque sigue habiendo días en que Natasha necesita que respeten su espacio personal–. No tenemos que ir hoy a la torre. Podemos quedarnos en casa.

Natasha le echa una mirada de reojo.

–Haz el favor de ir a darte una ducha, Steve.

El comentario le arranca una risotada inesperada del pecho, demasiado escandalosa, casi un ladrido que hace que Bucky resople desde la cocina pero que como mínimo consigue ponerles una sonrisa en los labios a los dos.

Steve desea _de verdad_ que el día sea una celebración. Está harto del duelo, de la pesadumbre, cuando por fin tiene lo que siempre ha deseado y cosas que ni tan solo sabía que deseaba. Más de lo que merece, eso seguro.

–Podríais haberme dicho que huelo mal… –dice, levantándose, y no está herido, no en serio, porque por fin la tensión se ha roto un poco, pero le pone un mohín a Natasha igualmente.

Ella le tira un cojín a la cabeza.

–¡Y aféitate!

Steve atrapa el cojín al vuelo, se pasa la otra mano por la mejilla rasposa.

–Estaba pensando en volver a dejarme barba…

Natasha solo le observa, una sonrisa tirándole de los labios, y Steve empieza a hacerse ilusiones de que quizás quiera acompañarle arriba, cuando Bucky interviene:

–Déjatela.

–¿Sí? –pregunta Steve, tumbando la cabeza hacia él con una sonrisa que no se esfuerza en disimular.

–A Natasha le gusta la barba –dice, guiñándole un ojo–. Mucho.

Natasha gruñe.

–A Bucky también le gusta –dice, y le saca la lengua, porque en la intimidad de su casa, ahora que no llevan el peso de un universo entero en los hombros, resulta que tras la mítica Viuda Negra hay una mujer con una vena algo inmadura y un mal humor matutino _horrible_ –. En serio. Es lo malo de vivir con dos hombres que te conocen demasiado. No quedan secretos por guardar.

Tanto Steve como Bucky saben que está bromeando solo a medias. Natasha sigue teniendo su espacio privado, solo para ella. A veces desaparece durante días, semanas, y siempre les avisa pero nunca les cuenta dónde va, qué hace, y ellos se lo respetan. No preguntan, y cuando vuelve a casa la reciben con besos y sonrisas e intentan no abrumarla pero siempre terminan cocinándole sus platos favoritos y llevándosela a la cama, uno o el otro o los dos a la vez.

–Voy a tardar unos veinte minutos –anuncia Steve, y después piensa en sacar los regalos que ha preparado para los dos, los que son algo privado, solo para ellos, y rectifica–. Veinticinco. Dejadme algo de comida.

–¡Nop! –le grita Natasha cuando ya está en el pasillo, y Steve sonríe para sí y sube las escaleras silbando.

***

Al final sí van a la torre, pero llegan media hora más tarde de lo acordado porque Bucky y Natasha le han tendido una emboscada a Steve en la ducha.

Tony, sentado en el suelo de piernas cruzadas junto a Bruce, alza la vista cuando los ve, ceño fruncido.

–Mira quién se ha dignado a aparecer –dice, con esa forma suya de combinar el afecto con reproches que al principio siempre conseguía poner en pie de guerra a Steve, pero que últimamente solo le hace apreciar hasta qué punto Tony es incapaz de esconder sus sentimientos por mucho que intente escudarse tras ese sarcasmo que muchas veces roza la mala educación.

–Tony –dice, extendiendo una mano, y Tony se alza del suelo frotándose las manos en los muslos de sus vaqueros gastados, como si las fuera a tener sucias, un gesto reflejo de horas pasadas en el taller.

 Le estrecha la mano con calidez, la firmeza justa.

–Feliz Navidad, Capi.

–Ya no –replica Steve, con una ojeada a Sam, que se ha acercado a ellos y acaba de darle un abrazo a Natasha.

–Ya era hora de que alguien le diera algo de estilo al Capitán América –dice, dándole una palmada en el hombro a Bucky, con quien comparten el título.

Steve aún no ha vuelto a retomar el escudo, pero sabe que va a hacerlo en algún momento. A su debido tiempo. O cuando no quede otra opción, exactamente como cuando lo alzó por primera vez; cuando solo había una persona dispuesta a hacer un trabajo que no podía dejar sin hacer. Cuando nadie más podía ni quería rescatar a un sargento cualquiera del ejército de los Estados Unidos.

Bucky y Tony se estrechan la mano con formalidad, se saludan con un asentimiento, y después es el turno de Nat, que le dedica una media sonrisa.

–Felices fiestas capitalistas, Stark.

–Eh, tengo un vodka ruso esperando para los hijos de la madre patria –replica Tony–. Sé que ni el invierno de Nueva York puede competir con Siberia, pero podéis tomároslo en la terraza del ático si va a ayudaros a sentiros como en casa.

Bucky y Natasha se miran como si lo consideraran de verdad, y Steve le da un abrazo demasiado largo a Sam. Él, con esa paciencia excesiva que siempre le ha demostrado, le da palmadas entre los omóplatos y deja que se sujete a él tanto como necesite.

Después los tres saludan al resto de Vengadores y exVengadores o afiliados; Bruce, Wanda, Visión, Jane, Thor, Maria. Incluso Pepper está allí, y parece tan contenta de ver a Steve como él a ella.

Clint les ha mandado una felicitación en vídeo de parte de toda su familia, a la que Natasha va a ir a ver en un par de días, y han programado un Skype con T’Challa, Shuri, Okoye, Nakia y M’Baku para la tarde.

De momento, Bucky y Natasha toman asiento y aceptan un vaso de ponche de Thor, comen galletas, pero Steve se queda de pie, manos en los bolsillos. Alguna vez, todas esas personas fueron su equipo. Ahora mismo, son lo más parecido que tiene a una familia.

Incluso así, entiende a la perfección la reticencia de Natasha a celebrar la Navidad ese año. A veces es difícil, creer que es todo real. Que están a salvo.

Es una sensación que sabe que Tony comparte con él.

–¿Te apetece bajar al taller a ver las modificaciones que he diseñado para el traje de tu novio? –pregunta, y Steve sonríe para sí.

–Por favor.

***

Steve aún puede ver, en los peores momentos, la lucha en los ojos de Tony cuando finalmente llegaron a él. Estaba sucio, agotado, deshidratado. Pero no _rendido_.

Apenas se tenía en pie y él y Nébula estaban arreglando una nave alienígena – _una nave_ _alienígena_ – con unas cuantas piezas de recambio y una llave inglesa.

Tony trató de hacer un chiste sobre ver doble sin alcohol cuando los vio junto a los otros Vengadores, garganta tan seca que apenas podía sacarse las palabras, y Steve cayó de rodillas a su lado, incapaz de acordarse de todo lo que pendía entre ellos. Dos años sin hablarse. Meses y meses deseando contra toda lógica que Tony siguiera vivo, allí donde estuviera.

Steve le abrazó, y todo el cuerpo de Tony se tensó al principio, pero después su mano se posó en su hombro.

–No puedo decir que no me alegre de verte, Capi.

Se las habían arreglado para sobrevivir entre él y Nébula. Por supuesto que Tony había sobrevivido, porque es un luchador nato. Porque tenía motivos para seguir adelante.

–¿Pepper? –le susurró al oído, y Steve asintió.

–Está bien, Tony. En la primera fila de resistencia. Sacando adelante Industrias Stark. Ayudas humanitarias, mayoritariamente.

Y el puño de Tony se cerró sobre una de las correas en la espalda de Steve y enterró el rostro en su hombro para preservar algo de su intimidad mancillada. Steve mantuvo un brazo a su alrededor, cuerpo colocado para darle algo de abrigo, de espacio.

–No está perdonado, Steve. Lo que me hiciste, no creo que vaya a perdonarlo nunca –masculló en cuanto pudo, y Steve asintió, reprimiendo las ganas de enterrar la nariz en su pelo sucio y desastrado.

–Estás en tu derecho, Tony. Pero aún no me he disculpado. Quizás podríamos empezar por ahí.

Y Tony alzó la cabeza, casi a su pesar. Tenía los ojos secos, la única parte familiar de su rostro demacrado, piel sin color y huesos demasiado marcados debajo, mejillas hundidas que la barba no llegaba a ocultar.

–¿Disculparte por…?

–Tendría que haber sido sincero contigo. Tendría que haberte dicho lo que Bucky hizo. Y lo que Bucky era para mí.

Por supuesto, no lo solucionaron en ese momento. Ni en ningún otro.

Tony sigue sin haberle dado una absolución explícita.

Pero ha pasado medio año, o han retrocedido medio año, o solo faltan unos días para la fecha en que rescataron a Tony en algún punto remoto del espacio, en una realidad que ya no existe porque ahora Thanos _nunca_ se ha hecho con las piedras, ni tan solo existe –Steve prefiere no pensar mucho en las paradojas temporales y dejar simplemente que las cosas transcurran.

La cuestión es que, en ese instante en el tiempo, Tony está allí, a su lado, regalándole su hospitalidad.

Hace rato que la cena de Navidad ha terminado y, amodorrados por el exceso de comida y bebida, todos han decidido que una película era una buena idea. Sin embargo, Tony lleva rato intranquilo, se levanta apenas veinte minutos después.

Steve se encuentra con los ojos de Pepper, y ella asiente, sonriendo, animándole a seguirle.

Le encuentra tras la barra. Sirviendo dos whiskies. Steve ríe, tomando asiento en uno de los taburetes.

–¿Esperabas compañía?

–Llámalo una corazonada –Tony se pone el dedo índice al lado de la nariz–. Quizás no levanté el imperio Stark, pero uno no lo desvirtúa de su propósito inicial, pierde a todos sus principales inversores y deposita la confianza en alguien que va a traicionarle, _dos veces_ , sin algo de instinto.

Steve toma su whisky con un suspiro.

Tiene ganas de protestar, pero no está muy seguro de que enzarzarse con Tony en una discusión sobre quién le agravió más, si Obadiah Stane o él mismo, vaya a tener ningún resultado positivo.

La mayoría de días, tiene suficiente con que no odie a Bucky. Es suficiente con eso, se repite, una y otra vez.

–Pero yo sigo aquí –murmura de todas formas, incapaz de contenerse, y aventura una mirada hacia Tony.

Han vuelto a verse con asiduidad desde que derrotaron a Thanos. Desde que el mundo volvió a lo más parecido a la _normalidad_. Steve sigue teniendo la necesidad de asegurarse de que Tony está vivo y sano, hombros y brazos fuertes, perilla bien recortada, ojos castaños llenos de vida.

En ese momento, lleva un jersey negro que delinea su constitución bien conservada y que probablemente cuesta más que el armario entero de Steve. La tela fina dejaría traspasar la luz del reactor de arco, si estuviera allí, pero hace tiempo que el Tony de su mundo se deshizo de ese riesgo, se regaló años de vida para hacer con ellos algo positivo.

Y lo está consiguiendo. Como todo lo que Tony se propone.

A veces, Steve se encuentra añorando otro Tony. Se encuentra añorando cosas que nunca supo que habría podido tener.

–Ha sido un golpe bajo –admite Tony, una mueca en los labios–. Yo también lo estoy intentando, Steve.

Una disculpa. Una rareza por su parte.

–Lo sé. Y lo agradezco, Tony.

Le agradece que hiciera el paso de estrecharle la mano a Bucky. Que le dijera que por su parte el pasado podía quedarse allí, en el pasado, si Bucky estaba dispuesto a hacer lo mismo por él.

Está seguro de que ha perdonado a Bucky hace mucho. Es con Steve con quien sigue resentido.

Steve nunca le ha contado a Tony lo que pasó durante los días que pasó extraviado en otro universo, sin una idea clara de cómo había llegado allí y, mucho menos, de cómo iba a volver a casa. Quedó patente que había algún tipo de relación entre el Steve, el Tony y el Bucky de esa realidad que no es la suya, porque no se esforzaron en ocultarlo, pero por una voz Tony ha mantenido la boca cerrada y no ha hecho comentarios al respecto.

Steve lo agradece. No está muy seguro de qué habrían podido decirse al respecto.

–¿Cómo lo haces, Capi? –pregunta Tony, dando la vuelta a la barra para sentarse a su lado, y no llegan a rozarse pero el calor de su cuerpo está allí, esa energía que desprende como estática–. Cuando despiertas por la noche, y no sabes si…

Chasquea los dedos, una ceja irónica alzada, y Steve quiere reír pero el sonido se le atora en la garganta. Toma un trago de whisky caro y deja que el sabor le ancle a la realidad.

–Ya no soy el Capitán. Y si te refieres a mi rango, hace mucho que dejé el ejército.

–Sí –resopla Tony, agita su vaso entre los dos–. Pregunta estúpida. A veces se me olvida que estoy hablando con el tío que estrelló un avión en el Ártico para salvar a la humanidad.

–Nueva York –le corrige Steve, con suavidad.

Casi sería más fácil enfadarse. Pero es como si hubiera perdido la capacidad. Tony da pinchazos con un destornillador al hombre que podría convertirse en Hulk y pelea verbalmente con Steve Rogers, el mayor bocazas en todo Brooklyn –porque si cree que en algún momento ha peleado con el Capitán América es que no ha llegado a conocerle de nada– y, en general, si algo puede explotar, él va a ser quien provoque la explosión antes de quedarse sentado a sufrir las consecuencias.

Steve, sinceramente, se inclinaría hacia él y le besaría los labios rojos y húmedos y sería mucho más fácil que tener que explicarse.

A Bucky y a Nat les gusta chincharle y decirle que volvió medio enamorado de Tony, y Steve les agradece tanto, _tanto_ que vean dentro de él como si fuera transparente y que sigan allí. Que no se lo tengan en cuenta.

–No podía dejar que la bomba llegara –murmura, encogiendo un hombro, dedo índice recorriendo el borde de cristal del vaso–. Igual que tú, Tony. Exactamente igual que tú.

–Estaba pensando en… Pepper –murmura Tony, como si eso le quitara algún mérito a haberse abrazado a una cabeza nuclear y haber volado hasta el espacio con ella–. No pensaba en Nueva York. No pensaba en _la gente_. Pensaba en que no iba a poder vivir conmigo mismo si decepcionaba a Pepper de esa forma, si le pasaba algo, aunque sabía que no estaba allí.

Tony aventura una mirada hacia él, como si esperara haberle escandalizado. Steve supone que espera algún castigo por su parte. Una corroboración del fracaso que resulta. No consiguió mantener el universo a salvo, no puede garantizar que esté a salvo ni incluso ahora.

El ceño de Tony se frunce cuando ve la sonrisa en los labios de Steve.

–¿Vas a reírte de mí…?

–Bucky –le interrumpe Steve, y a Tony le lleva un segundo darse cuenta de que está respondiendo a su pregunta, y entonces aprieta los labios, esperando–. Bucky, y Peggy, pensaba en Bucky y Peggy. Tampoco en la gente. Pensé en… En la madre y la hermana de Bucky. Pero sobretodo en él. Y en Peggy.

Tony toma aire, preparándose para intervenir, y Steve tiene que seguir porque no ha terminado y va a perder el valor de decirlo si no lo hace de una atacada:

–Y estaba enfadado. Estaba… _furioso_. No es exactamente que quisiera morir, pero en el momento…

Sigue sin encontrar la forma de decirlo para que no suene como si hubiera sido un suicidio. No lo fue.

 _Vamos a pedir que toquen una canción lenta_.

No lo fue.

Pero no había mantenido a Bucky a salvo. Había fallado. Había dejado que cayera y estaba tan, tan…

–Enfadado con mí mismo. Estaba enfadado con mí mismo –clarifica, y los ojos de Tony se despejan.

–Oh.

Steve apura la bebida, deja el vaso sobre la mesa con contundencia.

–No lo he hablado nunca con nadie más.

Contó la versión oficial de los hechos una y otra vez al despertar, a toda clase de personas. Pero nunca ha tenido una conversación privada al respecto. Ni con Bucky.

–Sin presión –resopla Tony, mirada dentro de su vaso–. _Jesús_.

Steve le pone una mano en el hombro al incorporarse.

–Seguimos adelante, Tony. Es lo único que podemos hacer. Seguir adelante.

Si Tony espera algún consejo mejor de él, siente decepcionarle, pero Steve no lo tiene. Nunca lo ha tenido.   

Tony asiente, una mueca en los labios, y Steve tendría que retirar la mano pero la deja allí unos instantes más, ejerciendo presión.

Guarda todas las cosas que querría decirle y, en un intento de practicar algo de esa humildad que Bucky sigue creyendo que le hace falta, intenta dar las gracias por lo más importante que se le ocurre en ese momento:

–Me alegro de estar aquí y ahora contigo, Tony.

Tony alza la vista hacia él con una sonrisa resignada, melancólica, le dedica una inclinación de cabeza, un brindis.

–Lo mismo digo. Steve.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
